Love will find a Way Or Not
by HazelEyedShadowhunter
Summary: My first fan fiction. Bella's parents force her to marry Mike Newton. Then Bella meets Edward. Can they be together even when Bella's enganged? Or will love fail... BxE? Title's a bit lame and so is summary but I'm hoping it's better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it and I will try to update as quickly as possible.**

**DISCLAIMER: Who doesn't know who wrote the 'Twilight' saga? We all know it wasn't me!**

_You're gonna be a shining star, with fancy clothes, fancy car-ars.  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far.  
Cause everyone knows, just who you are-are. _

I turned my I-pod up, drowning out whatever was happening outside my room. I was sprawled across my bed, my whole body underneath the covers.

_So live your life, ay ay ay.  
Instead of chasing that paper.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Ain't got no time for no haters.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take you.  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser.  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)_

"Bella!" called Renee, opening the door to my room. Renee looks like me but prettier. She has shorter hair and wide, child like eyes. "Hurry up! Get out of that bed! We're having a family meeting!"

Stupid family meeting! What now! Maybe because Alice took Charlie's credit card for her shopping spree...? Or because Emmett almost totalled his Jeep...?

I pulled my earphones out of my ears and switched off my I-pod. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at our mahogany kitchen table. My sister Alice was sitting next to me and Emmett was sitting across from me. Renee sat next to him and Charlie sat at the head of the table.

Charlie cleared his throat."Okay, now that we're all here, we can begin. First of all, my credit card is off limits to everyone except for myself and your mother"-he looked directly at Alice as he said that. "Secondly, drive carefully. I will not buy you new cars. And thirdly, someone's getting married soon!"

Wait, what? OMG maybe it's Alice! "Who? Alice did Jasper...? Emmett did you...?"

"No Bella. It's you. You're getting married," Charlie said bluntly.

I froze. WHAT?! Nobody proposed to me! I don't even _**have**_a boyfriend!

"What? I...No... What's... who...no!" I stuttered. "Who?"

"Mike Newton," said Renee.

The Newton's were one of the wealthiest families in town. They were almost royalty. I didn't know Mike personally. I had barely seen him. How could they expect me to just... just... marry him like that!

"No! Never! I refuse to marry some guy I barely know!" I screamed, slamming my hand on the table.

My family just stared at my sudden outburst. I had never screamed like that before.

But the circumstances were different. My parents just decided that I would marry some guy I barely knew! I wasn't going to marry him! I would never, ever get married for a reason other than love. Did they expect me to just throw my life away?!

"Bella, please see reason!" implored Renee.

"What reason?! There isn't any! We're not poor! We don't need the money! I'm only fifteen for crying out loud! Why can't he marry someone else? Why me?" I cried.

"He asked especially for you," said Renee.

"He doesn't even know me!"

My father was silent the whole time. But I knew it would happen. I could feel it. The tension was building. His anger was mounting and soon it would burst.

"I am not, I repeat AM NOT, marrying someone I don't know!" I yelled. I mean, really. I didn't even know this guy He could be an insane, abusive possessive guy who could lock me in my room for the rest of my life, for all I knew.

"Bell-," began Renee.

"No! No, no, no, no NO! It's not going to happen!"

Charlie suddenly snapped.

"Bella! You _**will**_ marry him! I don't care what you say or what you do, but you _**will **_marry him!" he screamed, standing up. He looked ready to slap me.

Emmett stood in front of me protectively. He was a great big brother. Sometimes a little stupid, but he was everything a big brother should be. Emmett had dark curly hair, muscular and pale.

Charlie started to cool down a bit, but he was still visibly angry.

"C'mon Bella!" cried Alice, grabbing my arm. "You're meeting him in an hour. We have to get you ready."

Alice was my best friend. She looked a lot like a pixie. She was short and thin. Her deep black hair was cropped short, pointing in every direction.

She pulled me into my room. I was still in shock from what Charlie had said. He wanted this marriage really bad. I wonder why.

I guessed I had to go through with it. I couldn't stop it from happening. Not by myself. And I can't imagine anyone willing enough to face Charlie. So... I might not like it, but I didn't have a choice. No matter what I wanted for this life, none of it would happen.

I would marry Mike Newton. I shuddered slightly.

**A/N: Okay, so that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I already have the next couple of chapters written down. But please review. If I don't get at least three reviews I will not continue. I mean, why continue a story nobody even likes?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I was so excited when I saw them so Thanks! **

**Um, something I didn't mention in the last chapter, it's going to be set in Sydney Australia, because that's where i live and it will be too hard to do American... so yeah...**

**Anywayz here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it! **

Normally, I would put up a fight when Alice and Renee try to dress me up. I fight I would probably lose, but nevertheless a fight. But, I didn't really care. My life was falling apart and there was nothing I could do to stop it. So I sat down and let them do what they did.

When they finished, I examine myself in the mirror.

My brown hair was curled and tumbled past my shoulders elegantly.

They had put pale pink eye shadow on my face and applied lip-gloss to my seemingly plump lips.

I was wearing a floor-length, pale pink, one-off the shoulder dress and a lace cardigan that went down to my elbows. My shoes were pale pink stilettos. Ugh! Alice loved to put me in those stylish death-traps. I didn't need help to trip and she knew that very well... So why?

Alice and Renee pulled me outside to where two sleek, shiny black limousines were waiting. Stupid Newton. Ugh!

As I walked out the front door, I heard Emmett gasp and then the guy stepped out of the limo.

He was of medium height and was wearing a black leather jacket over a whit shirt and black pants. He had neatly gelled pale blonde hair and fair skin. His eyes were a dark blue (**A/N: what colour eyes does Mike Newton have? Does it mention it in the book? I can't remember...) **that burned into my skin.

I looked away from him immediately.

As I approached, he took my hand. I ripped my hand away from his.

He looked shocked.

Charlie took my hand and shoved it in _his_. This time he held on tight so I couldn't get away.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Let me introduce myself. I am Mike Newton," he said, kissing my hand.

Ugh.

"Bella, you will be riding with Mike while the rest of us ride in the other car. We'll see you there," said Renee, giving me a little hug.

Emmett gave me a huge hug and whispered in my ear, "Stay strong, Bella."

Alice gave me a tight hug and wished me good luck before disappearing into the sleek limo.

I watched sadly as they drove away, leaving me with Newton.

"Shall we?" he asked, opening the door.

I sighed and reluctantly stepped in. He went in after me.

I stared out the window, hoping for a miracle. Maybe we could crash into another car and he could die and I could live? Or some random guy with a gun comes out of nowhere and shoots him? I briefly contemplated the chances of any of these happening. They were very slim.

He still held my hand. After a while he pulled me around to face him. I looked down at my dress. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up to meet his eyes.

"What's wrong my love?" he asked.

Wait. What did he just call me? His love?! He'd known me for all of five minutes and he's already calling me his love?! Was he insane?!

"Excuse me?! What's wrong?! You are in the way of my happy future! And you can't call me your love when you've only known me for five minutes! And I don't return the feeling! So just don't call me that again!"

He looked startled but then he looked angry. "You will be mine! You _**are**_ mine! So I will call you whatever I like. You _**will **_marry me, so you'd better get used to it!"

He pulled me closer to him and his lips crushed mine. I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. I shoved against his chest but it just made him angrier.

He pulled away after a little bit and smiled satisfactorily. I, on the other hand was fuming with anger but I knew better than to scream at him at let it all out. It would just make things worse.

I sat in silence for the rest of the ride, knowing that if i said one single word, I would explode and I wouldn't be able to hold back the rage.

I stared out the window, wondering what my life would be like if my parents had given me the chance to find love. The wedding, as I walked down the aisle, dressed in white, approaching my husband who loved me dearly and whom I loved to no extent.

The way he would kiss me tenderly, his lips moving in sync with mine, my arms wrapped around his neck, knotting in his hair, his hand running down my ba-.

_No, Bella, _I cautioned myself. _It can never be._ I knew that that daydream would never become a reality. I was doomed to be with this annoying, pompous jerk to never find my true love... And there was no way I could ever love him... My fists tightened into balls.

I hadn't realised the car had stopped. But _Mike _stepped out and held the door open for me. I got out, reluctantly, seriously considering running away. He held out his arm and with a sign a put mine through his. He smiled and we made the way up to his house.

**A/N: Okay, that was chapter two. I hope you liked it. I know Mike's a little out of character (maybe). But chapter three is on its way and I will try to get it up as soon as possible. But I do have homework and stuff (most of it maths. Ugh) so don't expect anything too soon. Bye and thanx for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here comes Chapter 3! Hope you like it!!**

I gasped. His house was HUGE! It was a big white mansion with a couple small steps that led to the double door entrance. It was a couple of storeys high and had a unique yet beautiful architectural structure.

"Do you like it, Bella, love?" Mike asked.

What an idiot! I was pretty sure I had just told him not to call me that, at least twenty minutes ago. Either he had short-term memory loss or just decided to completely ignore whatever I said. The first one seemed less likely than the second.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I took my arm from his and turned around walking back towards the cars. I could walk home. I knew the way.

"Oh no you don't," he said and a few men in a blue and white uniform grabbed me and dragged me back to him. When I was in front of him he smirked and held on to me firmly.

He dragged me up into the palace and into a huge seating area where my family and some complete strangers sat, watching us intently as we walked into the room.

"Mum, Dad, this is my fiancé, Bella Swan," said Mike, grandly, as we entered the room.

The room was large and well lit. It had a huge fireplace at the far end. There were five or six large, comfortable looking couches arranged in a neat semi-circle.

A middle-aged couple approached us. The woman had highlighted blonde hair that was smoothed into an elegant twist at the back of her neck. She was short and slightly rounded.

The man was tall and had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was lean and had fair skin.

"Hello Bella and welcome to our family. I am Karen and this is my husband, John."

The man, John, just nodded.

Mike sat me on a couch and put his arm around me. I didn't try to struggle out of it. I knew there would be some form of consequence for that.

For a long time, they chatted about the upcoming wedding. Alice played a main role in that conversation, of course. She'd have a lot of fun planning my wedding. And what an oh-so perfect excuse to go shopping.

The wedding was going to be a large social thing- basically everything I wouldn't want for my wedding. No one even thought about asking what I would want. They probably all just assumed I would want a big white wedding with ten bridesmaids and one thousand people watching.

They talked about the honeymoon and what would happen after that. Of course, they decided I would live with them. Ugh.

After a while, i couldn't take it anymore. I was getting a little depressed. I needed some space. My emotions were fighting my mind and my senses, and I wasn't putting up much a fight. I could feel myself falling apart and I couldn't do it in public. I had to be alone. Somehow, some way, I would be alone.

"Um, excuse me? I need to go to the bathroom," I said, interrupting a nauseating conversation about what my family would get after the wedding.

"of course, dear. Just down the hallway. The first door on the left," said Karen.

I stood up, out of Mike's annoying, possessive embrace and made my way, slyly out the front door. I walked around the vast, green backyard, out of sight from the first room. I walked until I found a cute stone bench that I could sit on for a while.

I let the emotions wash over me.

Why?! Why the hell did he have to choose me?! I wasn't really even _that _pretty. I was plain. Just plain. So why me?!

So much for my dream life. My plans. My education. My friends-not that I had a lot to start with. My hopes. My dreams. My career. My dream husband...

I burst into tears, letting each one stream down my face freely. No one was here I didn't care.

Well, I didn't care, at least, not until _he _came around the corner.

**A/N: Well, there you go! Chapter 3! See if you can guess who **_**he **_**is. Its pretty obvious to me, but im the author...**

**Tell me wat u think! I'll try to get Chapter 4 up and running soon...**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was really bored so I decided to post this. Thanx everyone for the reviews! You guys make my day! Anywayz, here's chapter 4!**

_I burst into tears, letting each one stream down my face freely. No one was here I didn't care._

_Well, I didn't care, at least, not until he came around the corner._

_*_

He had untidy bronze hair and stunning, deep, emerald green eyes. He had pale skin and had a good body. He was of medium height and taller than me **(does that make sense? I don't know)**... and unbelievably HOT!!

"Oh, um sorry," he said politely, when he noticed me sitting on the bench, crying my eyes out. His voice was as soft and smooth as velvet.

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'm fine," I said.

He stared at me for a while and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Bella Swan and I'm... well, I'm marrying Newton." I tried to keep the grimace of my face, but like always, I had no luck. I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand and looked into his eyes.

Big mistake.

I lost my train of thought. My whole mind went blank. My heart fluttered. My breathing stopped for a moment and then I was on the verge of hyperventilation.

I shook my head slightly, trying to get my thoughts straight an my breathing back to normal. "And you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm here representing my company. I'm in the hotel business. _Cullen Hotels. _They wanted to discuss some details. I'm guessing about your honeymoon."

I fought back the tears that welled in my eyes and threatened to spill.

"Um, are you okay," Edward asked, coming to sit beside me on the bench.

"Uh, yeah I'm- not that great." Did I... Did I just say that... out loud? Why did I just say that to a total stranger?

A HOT total stranger.  
"It's... it's nothing. I'm fine. I should get back to them. They'll be worried by now. But I'll see you around sometime?" I'm such an idiot!

Edward smiled a heart-stopping crooked smile. I swooned.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Bye," I said, standing up. I ran back to the room without stopping, only slowing down when I was close to the room. I walked into the room and resumed my seat next to Mike.

He wrapped his arms around me. "What took you so long?" he whispered harshly in my ear.

"I got lost," I whispered back.

I sat in silence as they continually talked about the wedding and future plans. I thought back to my meeting with Edward. He was nice, I guess. I felt this strange longing to see him again. _No! _I cautioned myself. _You're getting married soon._

I shuddered slightly, but no one seemed to notice. Or care.

I shook thoughts of Edward from my head. I made myself comfortable and settled in for a long and hard stay at the Newton's. I wish it would just end!

**A/N: Okay that was chapter 4! Yay! We finally got to meet Edward! The next chapters will get better, I hope! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think and how I can improve it!**

**Thanx!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanx for all the reviews! Thank you to the following people who reviewed:**

**AliceSunstreak**

**a-may92**

**Samablue38**

**smiley-Miiki**

**crazimonki94**

**Sue**

**EDWARDS GIRL**

**Thank u so much! Anywayz, here's chapter 5!**

Finally, it was time to leave. I was glad. I wanted to get away from Mike.

Before I left, he turned me around to face him and his lips crushed mine for the second time today. Ugh. He held me in a tight embrace that I couldn't escape from.

When he let go, I walked down to the car and I saw... Edward Cullen! He was staring at me. I gave him a tiny smile that hopefully no one but him would notice. He returned it with his gorgeous crooked smile.

I turned and stepped into the car next to Alice and Emmett.

"Oh my God, Bella! You're wedding is going to be awesome! Your dress will be a-mazing! Oh my God- we **have **to go shopping!" squealed Alice and she ramble on and on like this until we got home.

I stayed silent for the whole ride. I don't even think Alice noticed that I was quiet. Emmett probably noticed but I couldn't be sure.

As soon as I got home, I ran into my room, closing the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed.

Ugh. Unfortunately, Alice seemed to have other plans than let me wallow alone in my room.

"Bella, we **have **to go shopping. You're seeing him every day for the rest of the week. You need more clothes!"

I sighed. Alice was a shopaholic. I hated it. I tried to never give her a reason to take me shopping. Not that she ever needed an excuse.

But I stood up anyway. "Okay, okay. Just let me get changed," I said pushing her out of my room and locking my door.

I pulled off my dress and hung it up in my wardrobe. I put on knee-length denim and a light blue singlet.

I opened my door and found Alice standing right outside. She eyed my outfit but let it pass. Thank god!

We walked outside and stepped in Alice's yellow Porsche.

I didn't pay any attention to most of our shopping trip. I was barely aware of what we did, Alice pulling out dress after dress, skirt after skirt, top after top. I tried on every single one in a daze. I think she bought everything.

After she was satisfied and we were each carrying about ten shopping bags, we went to the food court for some ice cream.

Suddenly everything snapped back into focus.

**A/N: Sorry, this one was very short. But I'm starting the next chapter as soon as I post this, I think. I hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is chapter 6! Yay! 2 chapters in one day! Maybe three, we'll see! Okay, here's chapter 6! **

_Suddenly everything snapped back into focus._

_*_

A certain bronze-haired boy was looking at me. He was sitting next to a cute boy with blonde hair.

"Edward?" I asked in astonishment, walking towards them.

"Bella?"

"Hi Edward," I said happily.

We were close now, barely half a metre between us.

"Hi Bella! What are you doing here?"

"Um, shopping with my sister. This is Alice. Alice this is Edward."

"Hi," she said. I could tell she was preoccupied. She was smiling shyly at the blonde boy.

"Hello Alice. Oh, this is my brother Jasper. Jasper, this is Bella and Alice.

I waved at Jasper. Alice smiled widely.

I could tell that Jasper was just as preoccupied as Alice.

"Maybe we should... give them some privacy. Alice, Edward and I are going to go for a walk. I'll catch a taxi home," I said.

"Uh, yeah. Bye Jasper."

Edward and I walked away.

I laughed. "Wow! Alice is never like that. I think she likes your brother."

"Yeah. I'd say Jasper likes your Alice... a lot."

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Nowhere in particular. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Nowhere in particular."

"No clothing stores?"

I think I've seen enough of them for a lifetime," I said.

He shot me a questioning look and eyed all my bags.

"I really hate shopping. Alice made me buy all of these."

He laughed. "Well you're the first." He paused. "Bella?"

"Yeah, Edward?"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"You're getting married at fifteen?" he asked in astonishment.

"Well, obviously, my parents are intent on ruining my life! They don't want me to find love so they marry me to the first complete jerk they can find," I said, anger seeping into my voice. I took a few deep breaths and then changed the subject before I worked myself up and started falling into pieces. "How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm seventeen."

"Really? You're seventeen and you own your own business?"

"Well, it's a family company. My mother, Esme, started it all. Jasper, my sister, Rosalie, and I help too. Esme was busy so she sent Jasper, Rosalie and I to take care of this deal."

"What does your father do?"

My father, Carlisle, is a doctor. I want to be one too."

"Wow... But you're still at school right?"

"Yeah, I'm going to one of the school's here until Esme calls us back or something."

"Oh. Which school?"

"Rosehill College"

"Really? That's where I am!"

"Seriously? Cool. At least I know one other person there, other than my family."

"Yeah. And if you get lost I'll help you find the way. It's a little confusing," I said, remembering getting lost on my first day. **(A/N:True story. It happened to me.)**

"Thanks," he said smiling. He turned to face me and leant in. He came closer and closer, our lips almost touching...

He suddenly pulled back.

I was grateful; it wouldn't help my situation if he had done it. It would have made my life a lot harder. But at the same time I was a little... disappointed?

No, I couldn't think like that. Not now. Not when I was... engaged and almost... married. Ugh. I had trouble even thinking those words in my head.

"Um, maybe we should go home now," he said.

"Yeah, I'll go wait for a taxi."

"No, it's okay. I can drive you home. If you'd like?"

"Sure," I said.

We went out to the car park and he led me out to a shiny silver Volvo.

He opened the passenger door for me.

"Thank you," I said, politely, stepping in.

He nodded, closed the door and sat in the driver's seat.

He drove really fast. I opened the window all the way down, leaning out a little bit. The wind swirled my hair around my face. I smiled widely. It was fun, being able to feel the wind in my hair, brushing against my cheeks.

I looked back at Edward. He was smiling my favourite crooked smile.

I realised we were only already around the corner from my house.

"Um, here will be fine, thanks," I told him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I don't think my parents would approve of an older boy driving me home." I smiled, imagining my parents' reaction.

"Okay," he said, smiling. He stopped the car. "See you Monday, Bella."

"See you Edward."

**A/N: There was Chapter 6! Yay we met Jasper now! Anyways. I can't wait until Bella and Edward start school together! That will be fun!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! It took me a little bit to update and I'm sorry, but I had a lot of homework and assignments... Plus, my idiot of a brother decided to download twenty million things and he wasted all of our internet gigabyte whatever! So I wasn't allowed to do much.**

**Just to let you know, I have no idea where this story is going anymore. The last couple of chapters were written down but I haven't written down any of these next chapters so we'll see how we go.**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing especially AliceSunstreak () (for three wonderful reviews) and a-may92 (for two fantastic reviews and an idea).**

**Anywayz, on with chapter 7.**

I got out of the car and started walking to my house. I watched as Edward's silver Volvo sped around the corner and out of my sight.

When I reached my house, I opened the door only to have Emmett practically jump on me and almost choking me with one of his bear hugs.

"Em- can't- breathe," I gasped, struggling to get out of my brother's embrace.

"Oops, sorry," he said releasing me.

"You know, I've only been away for a couple of hours. There's no need to-."

I was cut off by Emmett. "Where's Alice? She's supposed to be with you. Where'd she go?" he asked. He was a little worried.

"Um. She saw someone from school." It was still true. Jasper was from school. I think. "She caught up with him for a while and I told her that I'd catch a taxi." Still all true. I'd told her I'd catch a taxi- even though I did go home with Edward. But no way would I tell Emmett about Edward.

I ran away from him and into my room, afraid that he would continue to interrogate me about Alice and our shopping trip. I lay down on my bed and put my I-pod on. The Veronica's _Hook Me Up _blasted in my ears.

_I'm tired of my life.  
I feel so in between.  
I'm sick of all my friends, girls can be so mean  
I feel like throwin' out everything I wear  
I'm startin' over new,  
Cause I'm not even there.  
_

_Sometimes,  
I wanna get away some place,  
But I don't wanna stay too long.  
Sometimes,  
I want a brand new day,  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong_

[Chorus]  
Hook hook me up.  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair.  
Hook hook me up.  
Where should we go I don't even care.

Anywhere is good enough.  
Hook me up.  
Hook me up.

I like the lights turned out,  
The sound of closing doors.  
I'm not like other girls,  
Who always feel so sure.  
Of everything they are,  
Of what their gonna be.  
Sometimes I'm just a girl stuck inside of me (of me)

Sometimes,  
I wanna disappear some place,  
But I don't wanna stay too long.  
Sometimes,  
I'm feeling so alone,  
Trying to fit in where I don't belong.

[Chorus]

Anywhere is good enough.  
Hook me up.  
Hook me up.  
Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up

Not gonna crash and burn,  
I'm gonna find a way,  
Nothing left to say

[Chorus: x2]

Anywhere is good enough  
Hook me up  
Hook me up  
Hook me up  


At some point, I must have drifted off because I woke up with Alice screaming my name over and over again while jumping on my bed.

"Alice. What? Get off my bed," I said sleepily.

"Hey Bella! Did ya catch a taxi home like you were s'posed to?" she said happily.

"No. Edward drove me home," I said, sitting up on my bed.

"A boy drove you home? Tell me!" she said excitedly.

"Um," I said, racking my brain for some distraction. "What did you do with Jasper?"

And it didn't take much more than that. I was so glad for the change of subject. "OMG Bella. We hit it off right from the start. He said I looked pretty and did you know that he's going to the same school as us? And I'm gonna pick him up on Monday," and she kept rambling on nonstop for a half an hour, where she finally ran out of things to say.

***

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur. We went over to the Newton's again on Sunday. It was very uneventful. I didn't get to see Edward again.

Monday couldn't come soon enough. I sort of liked school, well except for P.E. And of course, I was excited about seeing Edward again.

Alice woke me up at 6:00 as usual, even though school didn't start till 8:30. I had a shower and she picked out clothes for me to wear. Today, she chose a white singlet top, a short denim skirt and a pair of pink sequined flats. And then, of course, she spent almost an hour doing my hair and make-up.

After, we said goodbye to our parents. Alice had to pick Jasper up, so she left in her yellow Porsche alone. I caught a ride with Emmett in his Jeep.

Most of the time, he talked about mindless chatter about what he and his friends were planning to do at lunch. He laughed a lot and sometimes I would laugh too, without knowing exactly why I was laughing. Emmett's laughter was rather contagious.

It didn't take long to get to school. Emmett drove fast too, in fact both my siblings drove fast, sometimes even Renee. I couldn't wait to get my own car.

Then Emmett started talking about _other _things, more important things and I payed more attention to what he was saying.

"Where's Alice? Didn't she say she was picking someone from school up? Why didn't you go with her?"

"Yeah, she went to go pick up... Angela. And Angela and I aren't... on the best terms at the moment," I lied. I was usually a terrible liar, but today he believed me.

"So, who did Alice see and ditch you for on Saturday?"

Luck was with me and I didn't have to answer because at that moment we arrived at the school parking lot and Alice was skipping towards us with Jasper in tow.

I sighed in relief and opened the door. "Hey Alice. Hey Jasper," I called.

Emmett was already standing in front of me staring at Alice's and Jasper's intertwined hands. "Alice, who's he?"

"Emmett this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my big brother Emmett."

Emmett clenched his teeth but restrained himself from saying or doing anything. He grunted.

I looked beyond them and smiled when I saw Edward and his silver Volvo, watching the scene in front of me. I couldn't help but notice an insanely beautiful blonde girl standing behind him.

**A/N: Okay, I'm just gonna stop there. How did you like that chapter? Tell me what you think.**

**Um, I was thinking of doing EPOV for the next chapter but 1. I'm not sure if I can get into a boy's mind and 2. I'm not sure if you guys want it. So tell me if I should do it or not.**

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: here's chapter 8! Hope you like it! Sorry I took so long but EPOV was hard! Plus, I had assignments, tests, homework, that sort of stuff.**

EPOV (after he drops Bella at her house)

OMG!!

OMG!!

I had just spent a whole hour with Bella! **(A/N: Maybe it wasn't a whole hour but ...yeah you get the point) **Amazing, gorgeous, incredible, stunning Bella!

I thought back to when we were at the shops. I had been this close to kissing her... but then I remembered she was engaged. Sometimes, I'm such an idiot.

I suddenly remembered I was driving and stopped myself from crashing my Volvo into a pole. I tried not to think of Bella while I was driving, but it was hard. She was just so beautiful. Beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, beautiful lips, beautiful skin. See what I mean?

I made my way back home, only barely aware of my surroundings. When I got to our two-storey, rented house, it was empty. Jasper was probably still with Alice, and Rosalie... well, I had no idea where the hell she was.

Oh, well, I had the house all to myself. But as usual, I had nothing to do but think about Bella. Esme and Carlisle wouldn't let me bring my piano here. I can sorta see why, it was too big to carry back and forth between houses, but still, it would've given me something to do.

I walked to my room. It was big and painted light green. It had a small bookshelf on one side and a stereo system and TV on the other, with my bed in the middle of the room. I walked to the stereo and put in my Debussy CD. I pressed play and flopped onto the bed. With Clair De Lune in the background, I thought back to my first meeting with Bella.

Even though her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear-stained from crying, she still looked beautiful. I had wanted, so badly, to comfort her and destroy whatever had made her cry. She had looked so helpless and innocent... And when she spoke, it was like music to my ears.

Our first conversation was short, and she was breaking. But she was still gorgeous and mesmerising. Our second conversation was longer and a lot more fun. Plus, we almost _kissed_! _And _I found out that I'm going to the same school as her!!!!

Edward, would you just cut it out! You're just going to make it harder for yourself when she gets married and you can't see her anymore. Who was I kidding? I don't deserve her. She's just so... beautiful and special. Her eyes, her pools of chocolate brown that just draw people in, and her hair, her luscious, luscious hair, everything about her is so perfect. And when she says my name...

She probably doesn't even love you.

As soon as that thought intruded, my heart stopped beating for a second, and my breathing sped up. Calm down Edward!

Sometime, throughout all this, Jasper had come home. He walked into my room and sighed happily.

"Hey Jasper," I said.

"Hi. Edward I think I'm in love," he said happily.

Great. My brother can be in love with Bella's sister, but I couldn't be in love with Bella. Because she's taken. Because she's getting married at fifteen, for crying out loud!

"Great," I said, faking enthusiasm.

Jasper then went through a full-scale account of Alice and what happened at the shops. Sometimes, he sounded like such a girl! Would he shut up already! They were only at the shops together for half an hour and its taking him much longer than that to describe it.

An hour and a half later, Rosalie was back, with pizza. She launched into the tale of her day almost straight away. I took a slice a pizza, chewing it slowly, and thought about Bella

**A/N: I don't know about this chapter... I don't really think it was great. But tell me what you think. I probably won't do an EPOV again unless I feel that it's necessary. This one is short, I know, but I'll probably update sooner.**

**Review, please! Luv ya! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! It was my birthday last week, and then I went to a school dance (which was totally awesome) and I went shopping and I bought all this stuff, and it was cousin's birthday party today and I had homework and assignments! But I only have 2 more weeks of school! Then I'm free! For two weeks! Yay!**

**Oh! And my friend Smiley-Chuba-Chup-Miiki is writing a story called 'Mistakes Can lead To Happiness' so look out for that one! It's seriously good!**

**Anywayz on with the chapter!**

_Emmett was already standing in front of me staring at Alice's and Jasper's intertwined hands. "Alice, who's he?"_

"_Emmett this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my big brother Emmett."_

_Emmett clenched his teeth but restrained himself from saying or doing anything. He grunted._

_I looked beyond them and smiled when I saw Edward and his silver Volvo, watching the scene in front of me. I couldn't help but notice an insanely beautiful blonde girl standing behind him._

******

I stepped around Emmett and Alice, avoiding their conversation about boys, and made my way towards Edward and the blonde girl.

"Hey Edward," I said as I approached them.

"Hey Bella. This is my sister, Rosalie. Rosalie, this is my friend Bella."

"Hi Rosalie."

"Hi Bella," she responded.

"Um, I'll take you to the front office so you can get your schedules and stuff," I said, turning around toward the front office.

Edward walked beside me, while Rosalie walked behind. We walked through the door to the front office and I approached Mrs Cope at the desk.

"Good morning, Mrs Cope. These are Edward and Rosalie Cullen. They're new here and I was wondering if I could get their schedules and their stuff," I said politely.

"of course bella," she said, sifting through piles of paper. "Here." She handed them their schedules and a map.

"Thanks," I said grabbing the paper. I looked at each of their schedules. "Edward, you have homeroom in room 21. Rosalie, your homeroom is in room 6. That's in Building A. Around the corner and down the steps. Edward, I'm in room 23, so I'll show you the way."

I handed them back their schedules and led the way to room 21.

"How was your weekend bella?" Edward asked.

"Ugh. Not too bad. But I did have to go to Newton's again. And I have to go today after school. You?"

"Not bad, I guess. Except Jasper wouldn't shut up about Alice." He chuckled.

We had reached room 21 at that moment and I realised if I didn't move I would be late for homeroom. "I'd better go. But I'll save you a seat at lunch."

He nodded and slipped into his homeroom and I walked to mine. Luckily my homeroom was close to his.

The day passed in a blur. English, Geography and Science, I think. I could barely hear the faint murmur of my teachers talking about crap.

It sort of scared me. I always paid attention in English, at least. And geography. What was wrong with me today?! It was weird and unusual.

"Bella? Bella?! Earth to Bella?" called Alice, dragging me out of my reverie.

"What? Huh... what?"

"Finally! I've been calling for like 5 minutes! I asked what would you like to eat?" she said.

I hadn't noticed but we were standing in line to buy food. Well, Alice was. I was standing next to her, out of the line.

"Um, I'll have uh... a, um, lasagne thing," I said.

"Okay." She ordered and grabbed the food, taking to a free table.

Jasper came in a few minutes later and Alice waved at him to sit with her. Soon came Rosalie and Jasper introduced her to Alice and they hit it off right away.

And then finally came Edward.

A lot of the girls around stopped talking to stare at him. Jessica Stanley and Tanya Denali, two blonde and plastic sluts, had the nerve to walk up to him. I think they started flirting with him. Edward looked disgusted but I seriously don't think they noticed. They were way too busy throwing themselves at him.

I motioned for him to come and sit at our table. He looked relieved and walked to our table. He took a seat next to me.

"Hey Bella. How were your classes?" he asked in his velvety voice.

"Yeah, alright. I had English, Geography and Science. What about you?"

"Good thank you. I had Maths, Biology and History. Um, did you want to... maybe go for a walk with me?"

"Sure." Fresh air sounded good. Fresh air with Edward sounded even better. OMG! Something is definitely wrong with me today!

We stood up and we walked around the school grounds. It wasn't really exciting. I pointed out some interesting (not really) places. But I could swear, the whole time we were walking there was an electric current rippling through my body. It was beyond weird.

"Do you want to ditch?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. That'd be good. I have gym next anyway. Ugh!"

He walked me to his car and opened the passenger door for me. I smiled and got in. He got in the driver's side and sped away.

I was probably going to get in HUGE trouble. Especially from Emmett. I could imagine him freaking out. I wish I could see his face. It'd be priceless.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "What about Rosalie? How's she gonna get home?"

"She could catch a ride with Alice. At the worst she could catch a bus or a taxi. She'll live."

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we might go into the city. Maybe watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. I'd love to." He smiled his breath-taking crooked smile. I almost swooned.

I am probably the most idiotic person of all time! I'm getting married and here I am swooning over an older guy's smile in said guy's car, during school might I add, where he is taking me to see a movie and I am probably going to miss going to my fiancée's house after school.

We played a game of twenty questions. I found out that he likes the colour blue, plays the piano and he likes Debussy amongst other things. He found out that I also like the colour blue, I like mushroom ravioli, hate shopping and some other random facts.

We finally arrived at the city and he parked the car. As I got out I almost had a heart attack.

Mike Newton, his mother and my mother were there, coming this way!!

I was so dead!

**A/n: How did you like that? I promise I will update quicker. Please review!**

**Thanks**

**-B**


	10. Chapter 10

_We finally arrived at the city and he parked the car. As I got out I almost had a heart attack._

_Mike Newton, his mother and my mother were there, coming this way!!_

_I was so dead!_

_***_

"Crap! Edward, I'm not supposed to be here!"

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, concern written on all his features.

"Mike, his mother and my mother are all here!" I said as I pulled Edward towards me, burying my face in his chest. Surprisingly, it felt... nice and soo... right...

Edward stole a glance towards them and Karen spotted him.

"Mr Cullen! Do you have a minute?!" she called, hurrying over to us.

Edward shook his head, but Karen didn't care.

"Mr Cullen, I- Oh my! What is going on?!" she said, as she spotted me with my head in his chest.

"Bella! What are you doing with _him_?" asked Renee.

"Um... something?"

"Isabella! You're getting married! This means that you shouldn't be with boys who aren't your fiancée! And you're supposed to still be at school! Why are you out here?! We're going home and you have a lot of explaining to do," said Renee.

"Um, I guess I'll be going then. See you Edward."

Renee walked me to the Nissan. She got in and started driving.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Renee sighed. "Who was he?"

"His name was Edward Cullen and he's a friend from school."

"Where were you going?"

"He was taking me to grab a bite to eat and watch a movie."

"You're grounded and you can never see him again. We're going to have to home-school you."

"Wait! What?! That's not fair! I go out one time and I'm grounded and home-schooled! You didn't even scream at Alice for taking your credit card for her shopping spree! That's so unfair!" She couldn't do this to me! She can't... but I... I want to... I... I... Ugh! First my idiotic parents force me to marry an asshole and then they ground me for hanging out with Edward!!!!!!!!!!!! Ugh!!!!!!

"You- You can't do this to me! I didn't do anything wrong!!"

"You didn't do anything wrong? _Sure! _And I'm actually a guy!"

"OMG Mum! You had a sex change! Good for you! Girls are better than boys! And less smelly."

"Isabella! You know very well that I'm a lady! And you're lucky that your father hasn't gotten to you yet. You're in so much trouble young lady!"

"Again, I didn't do anything wrong! If hanging out with a guy in wrong in your books, then I shouldn't be forced to marry Newton!"

Why?! Why do my parents hate me?! Aren't your parents supposed to love you and be happy with what you chose to do with your life? Even if you want to become a bum, they might not like it, but wouldn't they support you? If they really loved you?! If I wanted to become a bum, they'd probably tie me to the fanciest chair in existence and then marry me to the most arrogant, rich jerk they can find.

"Bella, Mike Newton is not just any boy, but he's your _fiancé_!" I think I just threw up in my mouth, hearing those words aloud.

"So, just because I am getting married to a guy I DON"T EVEN LIKE, I have to stop hanging around with boys. Does that mean Emmett can't see me again? Or I can't see Dad ever again? Or Alice's boyfriend? Or I can't thank the postman for the mail? Or see or talk to any guy in the world? What is wrong with you?!"

"Bella! Do not talk to me like that!"

"Do you know what, mum? I hate you!" I screamed, and with that I opened the car door and jumped out. The car was stuck in traffic, so it's not like I jumped out of a moving car and injured myself. I started running as fast as I can, but really where would I go? There was nowhere to go. Unless...

I picked up my phone and dialled the number.

"Hey Alice, what's Jasper's number?"

"Bella? Is that you? Where are you? Renee's called the police and..."

I cut her off. "Alice what's his number?"

"Fine." She gave me the number and I hung up.

I dialled Jasper's number and hoped he would pick up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Jasper, thank God! It's Bella. Is Edward there?"

"No. He's at the Newton's, I think."

"Oh. Um, then would you mind picking me up? Please?"

"I don't know Bella. I-"

"I'm sure Alice would really appreciate it."

"Where are you Bella?"

"I'm near the shopping centre."

"Okay, stay there. I'm coming."

"Thank you! Bye!"

I hung up. Alice chose well. I just hope he would come in time. If Alice was right, and Renee really had called the cops... I guess it was only a matter of time.

I waited for about 5 minutes, anxiousness building inside me every second I had to wait, until Jasper came around in a blue Honda Jazz. I opened the door and got in.

"Thank you so much! Can you take me to your place? I need to see Edward."

"Um, yeah, I guess so."

The car ride was silent and I guess that was good. I contemplated how long it would take for them to get posters up and a search party ready. Charlie could probably get a warrant to search everyone's houses in a matter of minutes.

The car pulled over in a nice clean driveway in front of a white two-storey house. To my delight, Edward's silver Volvo was also in the driveway.

Jasper opened the door for me. Rosalie was in the first room watching a movie and greeted me. Jasper told me where Edward's room was and I followed his directions. On the second floor, on the first door to the left was Edward's room. I stood in front of the door and knocked.

"Come in," he said, in a bored tone.

"Hey," I said, walking into the room. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, a stereo system and TV on one side and a small bookshelf on the other, containing books and music.

He stood up quickly and visibly brightened at the sound of my voice. "Hey Bella. What are you doing here?"

"Renee was being a real bitch and I couldn't take it any more so I ran away. I came to the only place I thought I would be able to go to. I got Jasper to drive me. You don't mind me being here do you?"

"No, not at all. What Renee do to you?"

"She grounded me, said I couldn't see you again and said that I was going to be home-schooled. Did you get in any trouble?"

"Yeah a bit. Karen called my mother, who proceeded to yell at me. Mike got all possessive and threatened to go to some other hotel, which got Esme even madder. It was all fun!"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Well if I hadn't touched you, you wouldn't have gotten into any trouble."

"Bella, please, don't blame yourself."

"Edward, do you mind if I stay the night? It's just I don't have anywhere else to go and I'm certainly not going back home willingly."

"It's fine. I'll see if I can get Rose to lend you something. C'mon."

He walked out the door and I followed him. We walked to a door painted light pink, with a rose stuck in the middle. He knocked.

"What do you want?" called Rosalie from the other side.

"Can Bella borrow something? She's staying over for the night."

Rosalie opened the door. She pulled me in gently and shut the door in Edward's face. I laughed quietly.

"Okay, let's see now," she said, taking a glance at me, then back to her huge wardrobe. "Um, wait! I have just the thing!" She rummaged in her closet pulling out some clothes in attempt to find what she was looking for. She found it and handed it to me. It was a loose, light blue top. She also handed me a pair of white short shorts. She pointed to the en suite.

I walked over to it and got changed. I have to admit; it looked quite nice and felt comfortable. When I walked out she was still looking for something. "Thanks Rose. What are you looking for now?"

"Well, you're going to need something for the morning. Ah, I have just the thing." She handed me a blue top with an empire waist **(A/n: link on profile) **and a pair of black velour short shorts.

"Thank you so much Rose. I owe you." I hugged her and opened the door only to find Edward still standing there.

"Hey. So... wait, where am I going to sleep?" I said, on the way to his room.

"On my bed, of course."

"Yeah, but where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch."

"I don't think so. I'm the uninvited guest. You should take the bed."

"Bella, I am not sleeping on the bed!"

"Well, I'm not sleeping on the bed either."

"Okay, okay. What about if we both sleep on the bed?"

"Good idea. This way it's fair. I think."

I looked at the clock in his room. It was only 5:00.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Edward asked.

"Yeah sure. What do you have?"

"Everything." He smiled his crooked smile. He directed me to a cabinet full of DVD's.

"Wow, you're right. Hm, how about Drive Me Crazy? Or 10 Things I Hate About You? You pick?"

"I like Drive Me Crazy," he said putting the DVD into the player.

**(A/n: for those of you who haven't watched Drive Me Crazy, this is the storyline: lead boy is dumped by his girlfriend. Lead Girl doesn't get invited to social dance by the guy she thought she would. The lead boy is her next door neighbour and they decide to pretend to get together: the girl for the show, the boy to get back at his ex. fall in love after girl gives him a makeover. But girl's best friend kisses guy. They break up. They make up. Happily ever after... It's a great movie... I just can't be bothered to give a great summary. Sorry for the A/n. keep reading)**

We sat on his bed and I was so focused on the film that I hadn't even noticed that Edward hand was in my own. It was nice.

After that movie was over, Edward let me chose _again_. I chose '10 Things I hate about you'. **(A/N: Storyline: this (lead) guy likes a girl (lead) but girl can't date unless her sister does and her sister is an outspoken 'bitch'. Guy tricks another guy into paying the school rebel into dating her. Girl finally starts to like the rebel but then she overhears the other guy talking about the paying stuff they break up. Rebel buys her a guitar, they make up, and the lead boy and girl work out well. Happily ever after. Sorry, again).**

I must've fallen asleep during the movie, because I woke up to Edward carrying me bridal style into his bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

*************************************

I woke up to find Edward lying next to me, his arms around my waist. I liked it and I didn't want to get up from his grasp or wake him up. He deserved his sleep too. But he must've woken up because he said, "Good morning Bella."

"Good morning Edward," I replied.

He removed his arms from my waist and I got up. I grabbed the clothes Rosalie had given me yesterday and got changed in his bathroom. I came out to find him already dressed and sitting on the already made bed.

"Do you want to go somewhere today?" he asked as I came out.

"Yeah. Where to?"

"Hm, do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Yeah, but isn't it a bit too early for lunch?"

"Bella, it's already 12:30."

"Really?" I had been asleep for a long time. "Okay let's go."

He led me to his silver Volvo and opened the door for me before getting in. He drove fro about ten minutes before parking. We had stopped in front of a restaurant called _La Grotta_. **(A/n: la Grotta is an actual restaurant near me. It is Italian and has the nicest pizza and tasty nuggets. Anyaway, moving on)**

We got a table at the back of the restaurant. We ordered a margarita pizza to share. It was so nice. Almost as nice as having Edward here with me.

"So, how do you like it?" I asked.

"It's great! What do you think?" asked Edward.

"I like it! It's nice. Thanks for bringing me here!"

"It is no problem. You look nice, by the way."

I blushed. "Rosalie has great taste in clothes. She picked my outfit for me."

"Mm. Blue looks nice on you."

I blushed again. It was perfect: no Renee or Charlie, perfect food, perfect location, _and perfect man sitting across from me._ Did I just think that?! I have some serious issues. Oh well, I'm breaking all the rules now.

"Bella?!" came an all-too familiar voice. Shit! I was soo busted!

**A/n: That was my longest chapter yet! 2,280! Yay! So tell me what you think! Plz? Thank you everyone for your continued support! **

**Also, sorry for all the ANs throughout the chapter! They were there to provide extra info- u don't have to read them! K?**

**Thanx for reading!**

**REVIEW!!**

**-B**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Okay, here is chapter 11. I hope you like it! Thanx for all the wonderful reviews/favourites/alets... I love you all! I am now on school hols, so hopefully I'll update more frequently. Happy Easter to all!!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Bella?!" came an all-too familiar voice. Shit! I was soo busted!

**

"Emmett!"

"Isabella Marie Swan, what in the world do you think you're doing here?!" said Emmett, causing all the restaurant customers to look at us.

"Emmett, would you quieten down a little! People are staring!" I said, quietly.

"No Isabella, I will not be quiet! Because, while you're here having a great time, Alice, Renee, Charlie and not to mention ME have all been worried sick about you!"

"Well, Renee should have let me live my life!" I said, loudly. If Emmett was going to make a scene, then so was I.

"Bella just shut up and get in the car. NOW!"

"No!"

"Get in the car," he said menacingly.

"I repeat, NO!"

"Get. In. The. Car," he said, emphasising each word.

"Is there nothing in that head of yours, Emmett? I said and repeated and repeated again, NO! What part of that don't you understand?!" I screamed stubbornly. This was not going to end well. I've never seen Emmett back down.

"Bella, we can make this easy, or we can make this hard. You can come with me quietly or I can call Charlie and have the police come in here."

I moved closer to Edward and slipped him my phone. "Put your number in," I whispered to him. He quickly passed my phone back after putting his number in.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked, noticing Edward for the first time, I think.

"Edward Cullen and you are...?"

"Emmett Swan **(A/n: does that sound as gay to you as it does to me?)**, Bella's older brother. C'mon Bella, let's go. I'll give you till the count of three before I call Charlie and the cops. I...2."

I decided to move now before the cops got involved. That would be too embarrassing for me to live down. "Bye Edward," I said as I walked over to Emmett.

Emmett put one hand on my shoulder, restraining me. Like I was fast enough to run from him. We walked out of the restaurant and away from Edward. He was waving with a sad smile on his face. We got into his Jeep and he began driving home. I wasn't really sure if I could call it home anymore. Sure, it had my clothes in it, but it also had the "parents" that had made me run in the first place.

Alice ran over and hugged me tightly before I had even closed the Jeep's door. "Bella! Oh my gosh, Bella, where were- Where did you get that top?! It's gorgeous!"

I let out a soft laugh. Only Alice would care more about my outfit than where I had been. "Oh, Alice! I borrowed it from... someone." For a moment, I wasn't entirely sure whether I should tell Alice that I'd been with Edward. But then I came to my senses and decided against it. It'd just get the both of us (Edward and I) into deeper trouble.

"So where have you been?" she pressed.

"Um... somewhere."

"C'mon Isabella! Tell me! Please?" She pouted.

"Oh fine! I stayed at a friend's! Okay?" I said, finally caving in.

"Which friend?" That stupid little nosy pixie!

"Okay, listen, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anybody. Deal?" I said quietly.

"Alright already."

I pulled her into the backyard, behind a tree. "I stayed at Edward's."

"Oh my god! Really! I knew it! We're gonna be sister-in-laws!" she squealed.

"Huh? Alice, in case you forgot, we're already sisters." She was so confusing sometimes. Sister-in-laws? What the hell is that all about?!

APOV

I knew it! Why does no one ever believe me when I tell them I am physic?! Edward and Bella sitting in a tree... I forgot the rest but anyway!

"Huh? Alice, in case you forgot, we're already sisters," said Bella. My poor sister did not have a clue! Ha! Oh well, she'll find out soon enough.

"I know that Bella!" How rude!

"Yeah, 'cause you know everything!" she said sarcastically. I know enough to know that Bella and Edward are in love. Or going ot fall in love, at least. I'd give her say, about a week, two weeks tops.

"Thanks," I said dryly. "Bella, promise me you'll let me do your wedding!" I squealed, not letting her ruin my fun.

"Alice, as much as I'd _love_ you to, I think Mrs Newton will probably want to do it."

What the hell was she talking about?! "What?! What does Mrs Newton have to do with your wedding?!"

"I'm marrying her son, you idiot!"

How dare she call me an idiot?! I was the bestest sister in the world, and here she was calling me an idiot! Oh, she thought... Oh. I still have to get rid of that horrid newton! I mean, Karen was nice but Mike was just... And Edward was my (almost) boyfriend's brother. Edward would be much better for her than Mike. And then, we'd be one happy family. If only Emmett and Rosalie got together...

**A/n: how was that? I think it was pretty good but our tastes differ. Alice was fun to do! I know this was a bit short, but I'll try to get a really long one for you soon, kay?**

**REVIEW!**

**-B**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Hey peeps! Sorry for the wait, I have been so busy (the bottom has my excuses) Thanx to all my reviewers: ****jessica.k, Vamp4475 (x2), Alice Sunstreak (x5), The Foo Fighter, Jack Sparrow's my man, Twiholic, Twilight fan 001, .Emylee., BJade, angelaboosh, Edward Charrington, Devonna Ransom, triss22 Thank you for your support!**

**Here's chapter 12!**

Alice and I walked out from behind the tree, only to find Emmett walking towards us with boxes in each hand. He handed us a small box each and put one hand on my shoulder, leading me into the house.

"Mum! Dad! I found Bella!" he yelled into the house.

Renee and Charlie came downstairs instantly, rushing over to me with different expressions on their faces. Renee had traces of worry on her face, but relief washed over her as she saw me. She hugged me tightly. Charlie, on the other hand, wore an expression of anger, mixed with worry and relief.

"Are you okay, baby? Poor thing, where were you? Emmett, where did you find her?" Renee asked in a rush.

She was at a restaurant called La Grotta with some guy. Edward Cullen, I think. Anyone know him?" Emmett said.

"Wasn't he the guy you were with before, Bella, the day you ran away? Why did you run away, anyway?" asked Renee.

"I ran away because you were being unfair!" I replied. Was she kidding me?! Did she truly not know why I ran away?!

"Isabella Marie Swan! What were you thinking, you stupid, stupid girl?! You almost gave your mother a heart attack. We were all worried sick! Mrs Newton almost called off the wedding!" Ah, so that's why he was so worried! "I can't believe you'd do this to us!" fumed Charlie.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me! Does anyone in this family even care how I feel?! That maybe, just maybe, I might not want to get married?! To Newton, none the less?! That maybe I want to live my own life?! That I want to make my own decisions?! God! Maybe that's why I ran away! Because I want some freedom!" I put on a fake smile and said, in a sweet, sarcastic voice, "But it doesn't matter what I want in life. Because it's just fine for you to organise me life for me and take all my options away from me without asking for my opinion!"

Renee, Charlie and Emmett all stood there, frozen, their mouths open in shock. Even Alice looked taken aback, and she knew more about my situation than anyone else, possibly even more than me.

Charlie was the first one to recover. "Isabella, go to your room NOW!"

I complied easily. I couldn't bear to be in that room with those stupid, uncaring people. Besides, I missed my room. It was my haven, my sanctuary.

I flopped onto my bed. Could my day get any worse?!

I put my I-Pod on and started listening to Crushcrushcrush by Paramore.

Three songs later, Alice came in, without knocking (what a surprise!).

"Hey Bell," she said, closing the door behind her and sitting on the bed next to me.

"What Alice?" I said, turning off my I-Pod.

"I'm just...here to see if... you're okay. Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I was okay, I guess. I had gotten a lot off my chest, but the only thing dampening my time was the fact that I was now trapped in my own home, not allowed to leave the house, not even to go to school, trapped in this dreary house all day, and all night.

"Bella. It'll be okay. Things will get better," she comforted giving me a little hug.

I closed my eyes and wondered if she was right.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_A bit more than a week later_

It had been a week and a bit after the day Emmett found me. I was so bored with the daily, unchanging routine. Wake up, have a shower, get dressed, home-schooling with Ms Melanie, retreating to my room, Alice or Emmett bringing up dinner and going to bed. The only people I'd been in contact with were Ms Melanie, Alice, Emmett and occasionally Renee.

"Isabella! Are you even listening to me?!" said Ms Melanie. She had short, light-brown hair and dull grey eyes. She was short for an adult and was soooo boring.

"What do you think," I replied sourly.

"I expect you to listen to me when I'm talking to you. Now let's get back to these problems..."

She droned on and on for about 4 hours. Ugh! AND she gave me HOMEWORK!!!

She finally dismissed me and I ran up to my room, seeking its comfort. I put my I-Pod in my speakers and turned it up full blast, in hopes of annoying the shit out of everyone at home.

I laid my homework on my desk but I couldn't concentrate on the work. I never could.

Being confined to the house had really taken its toll on me. My skin was even paler and I just wasn't myself. All I could think about, all I been thinking about for the duration of my captivity was Edward. I missed him. A lot. More than I missed my friends at school. Maybe even more than I missed freedom... Every time I thought about him, which was all the time, my heart would wrench in my chest and I felt... strange... A lot of the time, I would open my phone and stare at his name in the contacts list, just like I was doing at that moment.

"Are you staring at his name _again_, Bella?" Alice asked, entering the room with Jasper at her side.

"Thanks for knocking," I said sarcastically, snapping my phone shut. "Hi Alice, hi Jasper."

"Hey Bells. Edward says hi too," said Jasper.

My head snapped up. "He did?"

"Yeah."

"How's he doing?" I asked curiously. I hope he didn't have to suffer because of my stupid life and my mother's cold heart.

"He's okay, I guess but I think he's depressed." Great Jasper. Way to make me feel better.

"What happened to him?"

"He was grounded for a week. He can't come here. He can't see you." Great. Lovely. Perfect. "But I've got to get going. I have to pick up dinner. See you tomorrow Alice," said Japer, giving Alice a peck on the cheek.

"Wait! Jasper, stay here for five more minutes. Please?" Alice said.

"Well, I don't know..."

"Pretty please," said Alice with her best puppy dog pout.

"Fine."

"Yes! Thanks Jazzy. Anyways, how are you Bella?" Alice said, looking at me and sitting on the bed.

"I'm bored shitless, to tell you the truth. And a tad depressed. Alice, I need to get out. Breathe fresh air, you know? But... I... I... need to see...Edward," I said, my heart jolting at the sound of his name.

"Hm. MUM!" she called. "Can I take Bella shopping tomorrow?! Please?!"

"I don't know..." replied Renee.

"It's not like I'll enjoy it," I added. Alice glared at me.

"I guess you're...right," said Renee hesitantly. "Okay... but be good..."

"Yeah, yeah,"responded Alice and I at the same time.

Alice closed the door to my room and we all sat on my bed, huddled together.

"Okay, we have less than 24 hours to plan Bella and Edward's reunion," whispered Alice conspiringly. "Jasper, is Edward off grounding yet?"

"Yep," Jasper replied.

"Okay. Good. So we'll meet at the shops as planned. No, too many people. Um, Jasper, does your family have a hotel around here?" Alice murmured. It was kinda hard to tell whether or not she was talking to herself.

"Yeah, it's in the city."

"Perfect. So... okay, so, Jasper, see if you can get a room, without room service and keep it free at all times. Give Edward Bella's number. Jasper, you will pick Bella and I up from the shops and take us to the room, where Edward is already waiting. You and I will actually go shopping, Renee will get suspicious otherwise. That hotel room can be their meeting place, when they need it, kay?" continued Alice.

Alice gave Jasper my phone number, to give to Edward. Jasper and Alice left my room, leaving me to go to sleep, with anticipation of seeing Edward tomorrow

**A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes. My b key and v key on my laptop were stuffed up for some reason.**

**I feel really guilty for not updating. Sorry. It was holidays but I was soo busy last week. On Monday I went to Manly with my estie, Tuesday, my mum's friends came over (and us girls had some Twilight osessiveness-we watched the movie and talked about it it was fun!), Wednesday, my cousin graduated from uni and I went to see RACE TO WITCH MOUNTAIN with my friends (it was really gud), Thursday, my auntie helped me with my quilt for technology (ugh), Friday we went shopping and ugh. I also had a Geography assignment to get done and I had hardly any time to do anything I wanted.**

**Sorry again. Hopefully I'll get my next chapter up soon kay?**

**Review!!!!**

**~B~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Thanx for all the reviews/ alerts/favourites! I luv em! I was sorta sick today and I didn't go to school, so I had time to write this chapter! Yay!**

_Jasper and Alice left my room, leaving me to go to sleep, with anticipation of seeing Edward tomorrow_

/\/\/\/\/\/

I woke up to Alice jumping on my bed, hitting me with a pillow and yelling, "Wake up, wake up!"

I took the pillow from under my head and started hitting her with it.

"Bellaaaaaaaa, stop!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, you woke me up at"- I took a look at the clock on my bedside table- "freaking 5am! I'm still tired so go away!"

"Bella, you're seeing Edward today!"

As if I could forget. "Yes I know that."

"You have to get ready!"

"Alice I'm not meeting him till 9am! There is no way that you can spend 4 hours getting me ready."

"Oh yes there is. Now get your ass in the shower before I make you," she threatened.

I sighed and got in the shower. The water was warm and it made me calmer, more relaxed. I took my time, allowing the water to wake me up fully.

After a bit, Alice started banging on the door. "C'mon Bella! Get out of there now! You've been in there for almost an hour!"

Really? Wow, that went quick. I switched off the water and tried myself off, wrapping the towel around my body when I was done.

Alice had laid out clothes on my bed. I put them on and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a light blue top, a black skirt that fell just beneath my knees and black heels. **(A/n: pics on profile)**

"Oh, good, you're dressed," said Alice entering my room, carrying her ox full of torture supplies, or as some might call it, her make-up kit. "C'mon. Sit down Bella."

I sat down and let her do her thing. She was quick this time- she only spent two hours doing my hair and make-up.

"Okay Bella, I'm done."

I looked into the mirror. Alice had smeared clear, shiny lip-gloss on my lips and a little blue eye shadow. She put a touch of mascara and silver hoop earrings. I had a silver charm bracelet and a silver necklace with a heart dangling off it.** (Pics on profile) **She curled my hair and left it hanging and put in a blue headband that matched the colour of my top perfectly.

"Let's go Bells," said Alice handing me a black clutch bag/purse.

We walked to Alice's Porshe and she drove to the shopping centre. We waited for Jasper in front of a grocery store. He arrived about five minutes after us. We got in his car and he drove us to the hotel.

I got out and he gave me a keycard. "Room 177, on the fifth floor," he said.

I made my way up to the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor. In a matter of minutes, I was standing in front of a white door with the numbers 1-7-7 plastered on in huge figures. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**A/N: yeah, it was short. I just wanted to get this out. I got a new idea for a new story and I want to write that, but it doesn't mean it's going on fanfiction or anything but yeah...**

**I'll try to update soon but...**

**REVIEW**

**~B~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Hi everyone! Chapter 14 is here. It might be a little short and you might not get an update for a long while. I have to do a Gifted and Talented project- I'm writing a novel- and it's going to take ages and I'm entering the assessment block for this term. And I only got 1 review for the last chapter review for the last chapter, thanks to Twiholic. This chapter is dedicated to you and also Alice-Sunstreak() for all her wonderful reviews. But I now have 2, 500 hits! Yay! But anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

_*****_

_I made my way up to the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor. In a matter of .minutes, I was standing in front of a white door with the numbers 1-7-7 plastered on in huge figures. I took a deep breath and opened the door._

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, as I saw Edward in all his glory. I hadn't seen him for weeks and I was really happy. His bronze hair was still just as messy as ever and he was wearing his signature crooked smile as he watched me walk into the room. He was wearing denim jeans and a black shirt with black converse.

"Hi Bella," he said, his eyes never moving from my face as I closed the distance between us.

"Hey Edward. How are you?"

"Good. Now that you're here." I blushed bright red. "And how are you, Bella?"

"I'm great thanks." I looked around the room for the first time. There was a big plasma on one wall and a white leather lounge against the opposite wall. There was a white desk and chair against another wall and a large doorway in the wall opposite where I was standing. All the walls were painted sky blue. There was a mindless game show on TV but the volume was turned on low so I couldn't really hear anything but the occasional odd word.

We were now face to face, a couple of inches apart. It took all I had to keep from hyperventilating because of our closeness. I was an almost married woman but I continued to act like a giggling school girl. Maybe that's because I am one. But, because of my parents' terrible decisions, I am not allowed to act my age- instead I get to act like a 40 year old or whatever. I hate my stupid life.

EPOV

Alice was such a freaking genius when she set up this meeting. It was great seeing my Bella again. Wait, _my_? She was going to be a married woman soon. And she wasn't getting married to me, but a stupid asswhole who doesn't deserve her. But then again, neither do I. She deserves someone better, someone who's as perfect as her.

And she looked beautiful in what she was wearing now. She looked absolutely radiant. And she had a thoughtful look on her face that was absolutely adorable.

As I was driving here, I had decided to tell her that I... well, that I liked her... and maybe... possibly...I even loved her. But, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I was too nervous to get my mouth to open, let alone speak the words. It was four words, just four, not a hundred, but somehow, they were the hardest words that I've ever had to say.

And even if I did tell her, what would happen? Would she reject me? Would she return the feeling? Then what? She was engaged, for Christ's sake! What the hell would we do? Would this end up like freaking Romeo and Juliet? That was rather unlikely but, hey, it could happen. And Bella was grounded anyway. How would we meet? I guess we could meet here every time. But one day, her mother would draw the line. Or someone would find out. It was only a matter of time.

But the only way to know the outcome was to say the words and see what happened. Could I? Maybe. Would I? I don't know. And I knew that it would eventually turn to heartbreak. She would just refuse straight up, and I would be crushed. Or we would have whatever kind of relationship we could have under the circumstances, but eventually... something would go wrong. There were so many things that could happen. A Romeo and Juliet like situation- however unlikely that situation might be-, she could get married to Newton who would then forbid her from going anywhere or whatever, or.. I don't know.

There were so many good reasons not to, but could I live the rest of my life, not knowing what would've happened? If it had a happy ending? Or if it turned out bad? I don't think I could live with it, seeing Bella every day- if not in real life but in my mind- and not knowing the outcome. I couldn't stand it. I wouldn't stand it.

But, with that being said, I couldn't bring myself to say it. My jaw was locked and I couldn't do anything to open my mouth and to form those words. It wouldn't work. But, I needed to say those words, to free myself from the torture that I would take years and years later for not saying the words when I got the chance.

"Bella," my mouth finally started working. Oh shit! Now that I've started it, could I finish it? She was staring at me, waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath. And another. And another. "I... I need to say something. I," I wanted to chicken out. I couldn't say the words. "I..."

**A/N: yeah, I know, I'm so mean. I wanted to make it longer, but then I wouldn't be able to stop and you'd have to wait for ages.**

**Anyway, how was it? Tell me what you think. I think it was quite good. I did a better EPOV than last time I think, but that's me.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**~B~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Yeah, this took a while and I'm sorry but I've been caught up in real life. Basically I've been involved in a musical and had practises almost every day, a migraine or two and tests to study for and homework to do...**

**But I hope you like this chapter.**

"_Bella," my mouth finally started working. Oh shit! Now that I've started it, could I finish it? She was staring at me, waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath. And another. And another. "I... I need to say something. I," I wanted to chicken out. I couldn't say the words. "I..."_

BPOV

"I had chicken for dinner last night," Edward said after a long pause. Okay, I was definitely not expecting _that_. I could tell that that wasn't what he wanted to say. He doesn't get nervous just because he had chicken for dinner.

"Edward... what" I began but he cut me off.

"Bella, that wasn't what I was going to say. It's just... okay, well, I... I really like you and maybe even... love you."

W...O...W. And I wasn't expecting that either. I, WOW! Just WOW. But how could he, Edward Cullen, pure and perfect as he was, love me, plain old Bella Swan? I just couldn't really wrap my head around it.

Oh. Only then did I realise he was staring at me, waiting for an I love him back? But more importantly, could it work out? It could... maybe... perhaps... I don't really know.

"Look, Bella, I understand if you don't return the feeling. I just wanted to get that out there..." Edward said.

"Edward... I... it's just very sudden. I just need some time to think that's all..."

"I understand... So... do you want something to eat? Are you hungry?"

"Um, yeah. How 'bout we order some pizza?" I suggested.

"Good idea. I'll order it right now," he said, standing up to order, leaving me all alone to listen to my thoughts.

**A/n: I apologize for the supa shortness. I promise, one day, maybe in the holidays, I will write u all a super long chapter that's like 5, 000 words.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: okay, yeah, I took a while. I lost a bit of my inspiration and sorta had writers block. I've been sick for a while and the usual homework and assignments.**

**But, the good new is, is that I have no more assignments till next term and school finishes in three weeks and I get three weeks break! Yay!**

**Hope you like chapter 16.**

Okay, well, first things first. Did I, could I love Edward? Well, I guess I like his company, and yeah, I think he's pretty hot, but that doesn't mean I love him. I mean, it's not like I stop breathing when I see h- well, um, never mind. But I don't blush when I- um, well, I don't-. Well okay, maybe I do like him more than a friend...

But could it work out? Really, the answer to that I don't know. It's a hard one to answer.

Edward came into the room then. "Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he said a little preoccupied.

"I, um, just wanted to say that-," I was interrupted by my mobile ringing. The caller ID said Alice.

"What, Alice?" I asked.

"_Bella, I need you to come to the shops and join me. Mum's coming."_

Shit. I almost dropped the phone. I quickly composed myself and asked, "When?"

"_I don't know but I'm guessing soon. You might have 10 minutes if you're lucky."_

Oh. My. Gosh. I slammed the phone shut. "Edward, I really need to go. My mum's coming and she's expecting me to be there."

"Oh, okay. C'mon I'll drive."

Once we got into his shiny, silver Volvo, Edward raced towards the shopping centre which was probably about 20 minutes away. We made it there in ften thanks to Edward's speed. I quickly called Alice again. "Hey Alice, where are you?"

"_In the food is already here. You better hurry up. See you soon."_

"Okay, bye," I said and shut hung up. I shut my phone and put it in my bag. I opened the door and ran inside the shopping centre, towards the food court.

As I ran, people stared at me. I'm sure that, to a stranger, I looked like an insane little school girl running around ridiculously. But of course, they didn't know the reason why I was so frantic and running as fast as I could (which, admittedly, wasn't very fast). And they never would.

As I neared the food court, I slowed down and tried to stop panting. I tried to make myself as normal lokking as possible, to make it seem like I had just returned from a wuick bathroom stop, instead of being in the city, with a boy who I wasn't supposed to be with, and who also just professed his love for me and who drove me here in ten minutes and I ran all the way here. I took a few deep breaths and started looking for Alice and Renee.

I found them rather quickly and walked up to them as naturally as possible.

"Hi mum," I said.

"Hey Bella. Where were you? I've been waiting for you for five minutes!"

"Um, well, you see, I went into a bookstore, while Alice went shopping. But, I didn't find anything there."

"Oh, well, I came here to tell you the great news! The nEwtons want to bring forward the wedding. They changed the date to next Saturday! So, I thought we could look for some dresses. Mrs Newton is going to meet us at the shop to help us!" said Renee excitedly.

Great. Just damn great!

Alice, on the other hand, was just as excited as Renee, if not more. Her face lit up with happiness. "C'mon Bella," she said, "let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!" She grabbed mine and Renee's hands and pulled us up and dragged us to the bridal shop.

She led the way into the biggest bridal shop in town. The sales attendant was blonde and very slim. She smiled an obviously fake smile at us.

Alice went passed her and looked atb all the bridal dresses. She picked out the ones she liked and handed them to me, silently ordering me to try them on.

The first was a strapless, long puffy one with beading on the bodice and a sah around the waist. Sure, it looked okay, but when I looked in the mirror, the person I looked at wasn't me. I was the girl that loved jeans and t-shirts and the girl that wanted to get married when she was older and wanted to wait for the right guy. I was the girl that wanted to have a small, simple wedding, where I could wear a simple dress that I would actually wear again. The girl in the mirror was everything I wasn't: she was the girl that wanted a big white wedding, with a thousand bridesmaids and the big cake and thousands of people watching. She was the girl that would marry for money and not for love. She was the girl that would freak out if the tiniest thing went wrong. She was the girl that would spend thousands on a dress she wouldn't wear again.

I couldn't look in the mirror anymore. I took the dress off as quickly as possible and put on my nomal clothes. I fell to the floor, curled up into a ball and started sobbing quietly. I wept for everything I would have to say goodbye to when I married. I wept for everyone I would have to leave behind. I wept for… Edward…

At that, I started crying harder, the tears streaming out relentlessly. I struggled to keep it quiet, so I could cry in peace without disturbance.

Edward… Most likely, after my marriage, I would never see him again. That would be it. He'd be heartbroken. He loved me… I'd be heartbroken… I loved him… Ohmygosh! That was the firast time I ever said that, or rather, thought that. That was the first time I actually admitted to myself, using those actual words, that I felt that way about him. And now, I've finally realised it, but there's nothing to do about it. I can't do anything about it. It was hopeless.

I cried even harder at that realisation. I was right. Everything was hopeless…

**A/n: okay what did you guys think? After the kinda rough start I had, I actually think the last bits were quite good. But that's just me. Please tell me what you think!**

**Hopefully, nowe that the assignments and stuff are over, I'll be able to update more. Don't hold your breath though.**

**REVIEW!**

**~B~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: OME! I'm updating! I have geography homework but whatever! Big huge thanks to all the people that reviewed last time! I got more than I usually get for chapters, so THANKS!**

**Anyway, I just realised how many mistakes there were in the last chapter. Sorry about that, but I'm too lazy to change it.**

**Hope you like chapter 17!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alice banged on my dressing room door. "Bella," she yelled, "get your ass out of there and show me how you look. You've been in there for ten minutes already!"

Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do except wipe my tears away, look natural and step outside the dressing room.

"Bella! Where's your dress?! Why aren't you wearing it?!" she said.

I handed them all to her and said bravely, "I don't want them! I don't like them! They're not me! None of them! I won't wear them! Ever. I want to go home!" I sounded like a whiny toddler, having a temper tantrum for some random reason.

"Bella! Be quiet! Stop making a scene!" yelled Renee as she listened to my tantrum.

"Never!" I cried, running passed Alice and Renee and into the crowded shopping centre. I ran down to the car park, hoping Edward was still there, though it was a slim chance. On my way, I bought a chocolate thick shake from McDonald's to calm me down.

By some fantastic stroke of luck, Edward was still in the car. I ran to the car and opened the door. "Edward, will you take me home please?"

"Sure," he said, and he started driving. "What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

I smiled. He was so loving and sympathetic all the time. "They had me try on _wedding dresses _because it's being moved to next Saturday. And… ugh!"

"Oh, Bella, well, it'll be okay. _Maybe _it'll all work out," he said putting an arm around my shoulders comfortingly for a moment, before withdrawing it. He was so nice, but I didn't like the way he said 'maybe'.

And then, he had withdrawn his arm from around me, where it felt so nice and so… right. And well, I might as well just tell him now. Who knows when we'll see each other next!

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can I tell you something?" I asked shyly.

"Of course."

"Well, uh," I began, struggling to find better words. However, the lack of them caused me to blurt out, "Edward, I love you too." But, as I said the words, I blushed, because, for once, since I got engaged, I actually said what I truly felt with abruptness. No beating around the bush (okay, well, I did for the first bit, but after that, straight out, "I love you!"). Just straightforwardness and I really wasn't use to it.

Edward's face lit up at once, but he tried to hide it. He failed. "What? Bella! I… are you sure? I mean you didn't just say that because—,"

"Edward," I interrupted. "Do you seriously think I would say that if I didn't feel that way?"

He shook his head slowly.

"See? Why do you doubt me?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's just too good to be true. I mean, a gorgeous girl like you, loving a boy like me…"

"Is that what you think? Aw, Edward, that's so sweet, but really, I'm not that special. Just plain old, boring Bella Swan."

"Bella—," he said, turning around to face me, but stopped talking when he saw how close we were. Our faces were a bit more than an inch apart.

On impulse, I moved forward slightly, and I found out that he did the same, because, before I moved a centimetre, our lips were already touching. The kiss got deeper and more passionate. Our lips moved in sync together and I reached my hands up around his neck and my fingers ran through his messy bronze hair. His hands moved to my back. I realised what that meant a moment later.

"Edward!" I yelled as I broke off the kiss. "Keep your eyes on the road and your hands on the wheel please!"

He did as I said instantly, thank God! He manoeuvred his way around an oncoming, huge truck, just a minute before collision.

Before I knew it, we were in front of my house. "Thanks, Edward. See you soon?" I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I hope so. Bye Bella. Love you."

"Love you too," I said, before entering the house.

I opened the door, and there was Emmett, staring at me suspiciously.

"Hi Bella," he said, weirdly.

"Um, hi Em."

"Oh, don't you, 'Em' me, Bella you were supposed to be with Alice and Renee. Where are they?! And who did you just say 'I love you' to? Don't lie to me now Bella."

Oh. Shit. Well, this is bad. Very bad. Um, okay, so now what do I tell him. _Don't tell the truth_. I wasn't planning to. Oh god, now I'm having conversations with myself. This is just… beyond weird.

"Okay, well the truth is, is that," I began. _Bella, you idiot! Don't tell him!! _"Um, you see, um, they went shopping longer and I caught a taxi. Then, I called Renee, to let her know that I got home safe and said 'I love you' to her." Phew. Yep, that's plausible.

But, of course, Emmett saw right through me. "Bella, you're one of the worst liars in the world." He laughed. "But, seriously, tell me the truth."

Okay, then, it's time for… dun dun dun, THE TRUTH. "Okay, well, what actually happened was I ran away from the wedding dresses they had me trying on and I got someone to pick me up and yeah…" Please, for the love of God, don't ask who that someone is!

"Okay, but who's the someone?" he demanded.

Dammit! I hate you Emmett! Internally I was cursing him. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Please don't tell Renee, Em. She'll kill me. She'll make life worse for me. I'll only tell you if you swear not to tell anyone."

He considered it for a moment. "Fine, but tell me who it is, and quickly."

"It was Edward Cullen."

"The guy from the restaurant?"

"Yeah. And well, I love him. More than I ever will love Newton." Did I just reveal all that to my brother? Yep, something is definitely wrong with me. I think the wedding being brought forward has totally cracked me. Next, I'll be in a mental institution.

"Oh… Okay… Well, to be honest, I never really liked Newton. He has a bad vibe."

Wow. He took that well. That makes three on our side: Alice, Jasper and now Emmett. Now to get the rest of the world on our side. Not likely.

"Oh, well that makes things better. Um, I'm just going to go up into my room now," I said, walking to my room.

Once I reached my room, I flopped on my bed and sighed. I squeezed my eyes shut for a few moments, trying to regather my thoughts from the rapid flow of thoughts in my mind.

I opened my eyes instantly when my phone alerted me that I had a message. I read the message reluctantly as I assumed it was Alice or Renee telling me off for running away. So, I almost squealed in delight when I saw that it wasn't Alice or Renee that messaged me, but Edward.

_Bella, love, I hope you're alright. I can't wait to see you again. Maybe we can see each other again tomorrow. I want to show you something. Love you. Edward xxx._

OMG! He called me love!!! He said he loves me!!! I already knew that but, whatever. And he wrote xxx! How fantastically awesome! I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life.

I sighed in happiness and replied back.

_Thanks, Edward. I'm fine. I can't wait either. I'll see if I can get out tomorrow. Somehow, I don't think so, but we'll see. Love you too, Bella, xoxo._

A second after I sent it, I heard Alice and Renee enter the house. The first thing that Alice does? Comes into my room. Of course.

"Bella, why did you leave today?!" she demanded.

"Alice, do you not get, that I don't want to be married to Newton?!" I couldn't believe Alice was that thick.

"So? You got to try on wedding dresses! But instead of being happy, like all the other bride-to-be's in the world, you have a fit and make a huge scene!"

"Alice, you don't get it! I don't love Mike Newton! And I don't want to get married! I'm 15 and I just want to have a normal life like everyone else!"

There was a couple minutes silence as Alice absorbed all that. Then she said, "So, how was your day? Did you have fun with Edward?"

My face lit up instantly and a huge smile broke across my face as I thought about today, our conversations and texts. "I had a fantastic time, at least until Renee came and ruined it. He said that he loves me," I gushed.

"And?" she said, prodding for more information.

"I told him I loved him back and…" I stopped before I told her about the kiss.

"Yes and…? C'mon, spill! Did you kiss? Omg! You did, didn't you?! I knew it!" she said, without waiting for confirmation of her theory.

"Okay, fine, we did!" I said, surrendering. "And he texted me and said he wanted to show me something tomorrow."

"Really? Good for you, Bella, Now for a plan… How to get you out of the house… Hmmm… I've got it! Wait here for a sec."

She ran out of the room and ran downstairs. I heard her murmuring something Renee, but I couldn't make the words. She came back swiftly. "Right. Well, that's all settled. We're all going out tomorrow. Now you have to pretend you're sick, so you can't come. Someone will have to stay here, though to cover for you…."

"What about Emmett?" I suggested.

"Does he know?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

"Great idea Bella. Hold on, I'll get him." Once again she ran out of the room, but this time she came back in, dragging Em in behind her. She filled him in on the plan and his part. "Then, we'll get Edward to come and pick Bella up."

I love Alice. She comes up with the greatest plans and works out every single detail. She was fabulous!

Once we were done planning, Emmett suggested that we watch a movie. We all agreed.

Emmett wanted to watch some horror/action movie thing, but too bad for him that Alice and I outvoted him. So, in the end, we ended up watching 'Wild Child'. Em was all grumbly and complaining non-stop about it at first, but ten minutes into the movie, I swear he was getting into it. He was making all these comments about some of the characters, such as 'What a bitch' and 'Don't fall for that, you idiots!' It was very funny. But, I couldn't focus on either him or the movie. All I could think about was Edward and how, as unbelievable as it seems, he loves me. I kept reading his texts in my mind, certain bits standing out in bold: _Bella, love; I love you; xxx._ And then I kept reliving the kiss, in the car, and started imagining what it would be like if I hadn't stopped it, and we'd just kept going…

I was interrupted from my daydream by Alice. "Bella? Bella? Hello?" she clicked her finger in front of my face.

"What, when, who, what? Alice!"

"Bella," she said between giggles. "The… movie's… over."

"Oh," I said, dumbly, as she continued laughing. "Shut up Alice!"

She ignored me, as usual, and continued laughing. I pushed her and she fell down on the couch. She stopped laughing and started fuming. She grabbed a nearby pillow and started hitting me with it. I let out a short laugh, before grabbing another pillow, a larger one, and beating her fragile body with it. I was laughing the whole time. It was just like old times, when we were younger, and I wasn't engaged, I was just a normal person.

After a while, Emmett interfered and held us both back from one another. That only resulted in both of us hitting him. He scoffed and grabbed his own pillow and started hitting us back. We all laughed and giggled and yelled playfully.

All the noise caused Renee and Charlie to come in and see what all the racket was about. It was exactly like old times. Fun, fun, fun…

Our parents broke us up and demanded us to go to bed immediately. We all groaned in protest but they just stared at us harshly. We all knew the look. It always said, 'Do you really want to mess with us?'

We all knew that the three of us couldn't win so we obliged our parents' wish.

But Alice and I decided to have a sleepover in her room. We got out sleeping bags and chatted non-stop throughout the night until Charlie knocked on her door at 1:00 in the morning.

"Girls, go to sleep, now! Don't make me go in there," he threatened. We giggled but we shut up and lied down and went to sleep.

Bella," said Alice softly after about five minutes.

"Yes, Alice?"

"I hope everything turns out well for you and Edward." Aw, how sweet was she?

"Me too Alice, Me too. But I hope you and Jasper end up happy and together."

"Mm," she said, before rolling over. She began to snore and I knew she was asleep.

I closed my eyes and tried to do the same thing, wishing for the morning to come quickly so I could see Edward again.

**A/n: okay, I tried to make this really long for you guys! And it is the longest chappie in the story so far, 2, 510 words!**

**Anyway, Bella was a tad dramatic for a while and I didn't mean for her to be ike that, but oh well. The reason she's like that is she's trying to handle the wedding being moved forward, giving her less time to escape it and less time to live like a normal teenager.**

**Sorry for any mistakes in the chappie.**

**Okay, please tell me what you thought. Now it would be really awesome if you could help me reach 50 reviews. I know you can do it! I'm not going to hold the chapter back because I don't get all the reviews I want ( if I don't update till next month it's because of real life, not because I didn't get the reviews I want!) And if you give me more reviews I will be VERY VERY happy and you might just get the next chapter faster, like this one!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**~B~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: Hey guys, I'm BACK!! Guess what, I'm on holidays!! And one of my best friends, Sarah, made an ff account! I'm so very proud of her! And she wrote a story. It's called 'Love is life in itself'. She's a great writer, so check out her story!**

**Anyways, since it's the holidays, I'm going to be updating more hopefully! **

**Here's chapter 18!**

_I was sitting on a white leather lounge in the hotel room I was in yesterday, with Edward sitting beside me. One of his hands was in mine, the other cupping my cheek._

"_I love you," he whispered, before kissing my lips passionately, pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, knotting my fingers in his hair, kissing him back fervently._

_He picked me up, carrying me bridal style, into a large aisle, large crowds of people on either side of us. He was still kissing me without restraint, oblivious to the people staring at us, burning holes in my back with their eyes. But I couldn't care less. I was too absorbed in the kiss to care._

_He put me down, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek. I smiled and turned around… looking straight into the face of Mike Newton, staring down evilly at me! _

_I turned, to get Edward to help me, to do SOMETHING, but he was gone! "Edward?" I called. He just left me there, with Mike Newton… and a… PRIEST!_

"_I now pronounce you husband… and wife. You may now kiss the bride," said the priest, as Newton leaned down and brought his face closer to mine. "Edward!" I screamed, before Mike's mouth connecting with mine, muffling my screams._

I sat up, still screaming Edward's name and drenched in sweat. Tears were falling down my cheeks, too. I wiped them off with the back of my hand and tried to stop screaming. Or at least, try to calm down. I took a deep breath and thought of Edward and the day we had planned today. I didn't know where the heel we were going. It was a _surprise._ I hated surprises, but I guess Edward doesn't know that yet. But he will.

Alice was already up. Well, at least she wasn't in her sleeping bag, so I assumed she was up. I got up too and, for the lack of anything else to do, looked around Alice's room. I found a pair of earrings she had borrowed from me, but had never given back, not that I really cared: they were only earrings after all. On Alice's bedside table, there was a pink glittery photo frame with a picture of Emmett, Alice and I when I was about seven. We were at the beach. They had covered me with sand, so only my head was showing. My hair was slightly curly then, it was also lighter, but it was shorter, only a little past my shoulders. Emmett and Alice were around me, with shovels in their hands and huge, bright smiles on their faces. I was smiling too. We were all having fun. We were carefree. We didn't have to worry about boyfriends and girlfriends, or weddings and husbands. It was good back then. Too bad we've grown up.

Alice came into the room then, carrying a white top with beaded detail around the neckline **(a/n: I didn't know how to explain it properly, so the link is on my profile.)**, denim skinny jeans, a shiny gold belt and white boots.

"Morning bellsie! How are you feeling?" she said with a wink.

"Um…" then I remembered. "Uh, yeah, Ali, I'm not feeling too good. I don't think I can go to… wherever the hell it is that we're going today," I said, unable to keep the smile off my face.

"Aw, poor Bella. Well, I'll tell Charlie and Renee. You lie down on my bed and relax," she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

I did as she said, trying to make myself look sick. I didn't know how to though. Oh well. I never was great actress.

Renee came rushing into my room, feeling my forehead and calling for a phone to call for an ambulance, or at least a doctor. Renee was always like that, always a drama queen.

"Bella, what's wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital? Of course you do! Someone call for the ambulance now! Bella, whatever you do, don't move towards the light!" she wailed.

"Mum, breathe, I'm fine. It's just a headache. I just don't feel well enough to go out today."

"Oh, then, dear, we won't go out!"

No! "No, mum, you have to go out and enjoy yourselves! I don't want to ruin your day! Yu go have fun!"

"Oh, okay, Bella, but someone has to stay here to take care of you."

"I will," said Emmett, who was standing in my doorway in his blue Teletubbies pyjamas that were waaaaaay too small for him.

"Okay, Emmett, if you're sure then that's fine," said Renee.

"I'm sure, Mum."

With that, Renee walked out of my room to talk to Emmett about calling the ambulance if I got worse and everything else. Alice walked in and smiled at me. I smiled a small smile back and nodded at her.

"Bella, I called Jasper and he's sending Rosalie down here to do your hair and makeup when we leave," Alice informed me as she got dressed into a hot pink halter top, a white skirt and pink stilettos.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Bella. I just want one thing in return: all the goss about your day when I come home. Have fun on your date!"

I smiled as she walked out of the room. Soon, I heard Alice and my parents leave.

Five minutes after that, Rose came. By that time, I had already finished my shower and was in the middle of getting changed. However, Emmett got the door for me. "I'll be done in a minute Rose," I called down to her.

After putting on my jeans, boots and belt and carefully walked down the stairs, trying not to trip. When I got to the door, Rose was still standing in the doorway, looking at Emmett. They were both silent, just staring at each other.

"Ahem." They continued staring at each other. "Ahem," I said, a little louder. Still nothing. "AHEM!" They were totally oblivious. I sighed. I got two pot lids and banged them right in their ears.

BANG!

They jumped, startled. "Well that took you long enough," I said, annoyed. They both blushed slightly. "Rose, this is my brother Emmett. Em, this is Edward's sister, Rosalie." Before they could say anything, I dragged Rose u the stairs into my room. She snapped back into focus and grabbed the curling wand. She curled by hair and arranged it in a half up half down hairstyle. Then she did my make-up, smearing some clear lip-gloss on, a little bit of eyeliner and mascara and applying a touch of light brown eye shadow.

I looked in the mirror and I looked… great. But, of course, I never doubted Rose for a minute; I just never expected to look like that. To look… pretty.

"Thanks Rose. Now you can go hang out with Emmie. Have fun!"

"Thanks Bella. You're very welcome! You look gorgeous! Have fun with Edward! He'll be here soon!" She ran downstairs to Emmett. I smiled to myself. I put my mobile into my pocket and a bit of money into the other one.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. I looked out the window to see a silver Volvo. And that meant… Edward. Emmett opened the door and I heard him talking to Edward. Well, that was… good, I guess.

I walked down the stairs, slowly, knowing fully well that Edward was staring at me. It was all going well. Until I fell.

I tripped on the third last step. I waited for the impact with the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut and flung my arms in front of me. The ground never came. I opened my eyes and found myself in Edward's arms. I smiled a little and turned beet red. That was very embarrassing. Emmett was trying to stifle his laughter. He wasn't doing a great job.

"Um, hi, Edward," I said, looking up at him, acutely aware that his arms were around me.

Emmett cleared his throat, staring pointedly at Edward, who immediately removed his hands from my body.

"Emmett!" I hissed.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"Never mind. Okay, Edward, let's go, let's go, let's go," I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him outside.

He chuckled. "Why the rush Bella?" He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"To get away from Emmett. Besides, if I know him - which I do – he and Rose will be getting _busy _by the end of the hour."

"That soon? Maybe we should go back in and save Rose's virginity."

"It's okay Edward. She's a big girl. Let her live her life. Let us go."

He opened the door for me, always the gentlemen. "Edward, where are we going?"

"Bella, it a _surprise._ That means I can't tell you. You just have to wait till we get there."

"Edward!" I whined.

"No Bella. Just be a good girl and let me have my fun."

"Fine." I crossed my arms and frowned. But, of course, Edward smiled his crooked smile and I melted. I couldn't stop the huge smile from appearing on my face. "Don't DO that!" I said, after I snapped out of it.

"Don't do what, Bella?" he answered innocently, looking at me through his eyelashes.

"THAT! Just watch the road!" I said, resigned.

He smirked and continued driving. Sometimes Edward was annoying. But I still loved him…

After a while he stopped. We were in a forest and the trees were blocking out the sun. Shrubs, leaves and sticks were scattered along the ground, occasionally along with a large boulder or broken off branch. There was a trail between a large oak tree and an absolutely huge, old tree.

"Edward, are we… are we hiking?" I asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"I'm not the best hiker. In fact, it might take me most of the day to get there."

"It's alright. You'll do fine. Let's get going." He got out of the car and I did too. He grabbed my hand and sent me an encouraging smile.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I nodded to him and he started walking. Away from the trail. "We're not going on the trail?"

"Nope."

"Oh," I said, getting worried.

"Breathe Bella. It's okay," He said with a smile. "C'mon, let's go."

Hiking wasn't _that_ bad. Any branches were held back by Edward and he lifted me over boulders large branches and fallen trees.

Finally, I saw light. Edward had taken me to a meadow, filled with sunlight. It was perfectly round and full of wildflowers of violet, white and yellow. Nearby, I could hear the sound of running water.

"Edward, it's gorgeous!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it?! I love it! It's amazing!"

"Bella, I wanted to give you something." He took out a small black box from his pocket and handed it to me.

I accepted it and lifted the lid. It was a silver necklace, with a diamond encrusted heart dangling off. I gasped. "Edward, it's gorgeous! But… diamonds! This must have cost thousands! I can't let you spend it on me!"

"Bella, just take it! It was nothing! I'll do anything for you!"

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Well that was definitely sweet… and unexpected. But sweet all the same.

"But, Edward! It's a lot of money!" Really, he couldn't spend that much money on me. No one had spent that much money on me- not even my own parents! I can't just let him spend all that on me.

"Bella, just shush. Let me do this for you!"

"Fine Edward. I'm not happy about it though."

We were silent for a bit. "So, what do you have planned for Saturday?"

Huh? Saturday, Saturday, Saturday… Oh, yeah, the wedding! "Um, I wish!"

"Bella," he said, grabbing my hands, "run away with me. Escape Newton!"

Not only was he asking me to walk away from my wedding with Newton, but also to walk away from my life: my family; my friends; school. Could I do that? To get way from Newton? Eh. To spend the rest of my life with Edward? Hell yeah!

"Where would we go?"

"Back to where I live: Forks, Washington. We'd move in with my parents for a bit. Then…"

"Then, you don't know, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Edward, I'm glad we're here. I love you. Thank you, for the necklace."

"You're very welcome, Bella. I love you, very much."

Our lips met. His hands went to my waist and my arms went round his neck, holding him close to me. He licked my bottom lip and I opened up. We battled for dominance, neither of us willing to give up. It was a long battle, and after a while, we had to take a breath. He trailed kisses down my neck and back up again.

"I love you," said Edward, in between kisses.

"As I love you."

We were here, kissing, declaring our love for each other, only moments before, planning our future. We both loved each other. He was my prince. I was the princess. The only thing in the way of our Happily Ever After was Mike Newton. And my parents. And his parents. And the whole freaking world…

**A/n: Did you like it! Tell me what you think! Please?! The more reviews, the faster I update!!! I thought this chapter was okay… It wasn't that great but what do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**~B~**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: Okay, guys, I'm really really really sorry for the wait. I finally finished that other story!!! It took me long enough!! Anyway, I'm back! I hope you like this chapter!!**

"_I love you," said Edward, in between kisses._

"_As I love you."_

_We were here, kissing, declaring our love for each other, only moments before, planning our future. We both loved each other. He was my prince. I was the princess. The only thing in the way of our Happily Ever After was Mike Newton. And my parents. And his parents. And the whole freaking world…_

*****

My phone rang.

"Hey Alice."

"Bella, we'll be home in about half an hour."

"Are you kidding? Shit! You tell me now?"

"Bye Bells. See you in a bit."

I hung up. "C'mon, Edward, we have to leave, and quickly."

"Already?"

"I'm afraid so."

We trekked back to Edward's Volvo, hand in hand. We got in the car and we drove off. I was scared that we were going to be too late, that Renee and Charlie will already be home, with Emmett and Rosalie making out on the couch… or worse… And me, not in bed, not anywhere in the house.

But, how could that happen with _Edward_ driving?

I gave Edward a quick peck on the cheek before getting inside the house. "I love you." I entered through the back door, just in case Renee and Charlie were already home. But it was all clear and I walked into the kitchen to greet Emmett only to be met by a very _disturbing_ scene. I backed out quickly and walked back into my room. I scrubbed the make-up off my face and messed up my hair, getting rid of all evidence that I had ever been dressed up. I changed clothes too. I changed into purple track pants and a white shirt.

My parents and Alice came home about five minutes after that. Alice ran up to my room instantly and locked the door.

"So, how did it go?"

"It went great. We planned to meet tomorrow, if I can manage it."

"Cool. Did you kiss?"

"Well… of course. But Emmett did a lot more than that with his sister, Rose." I smirked.

"Ew. Bella, thanks for the mental pictures…"

"Your welcome," I said brightly.

"Girls, why is this door locked?" said Renee, pounding on the door with her fist.

I sighed and opened the door.

"Bella, who were you talking about before?"

Oh God! She heard. Uh... Uh… uh… Think, Bella, think of a reasonable excuse. "Uh, Mike, yeah." Yeah that's good, that's a great excuse.

"Oh. So are you seeing him tomorrow?" asked Renee.

"Uh, yeah…"

"That's great Bella."

"Yeah, okay, uh, Mum, can you like leave so we can discuss, like, outfits and stuff?"

"Of course, baby. Have fun tomorrow." Yeah, I will, as long as I'm not with Newton.

Renee left and Alice and I started talking about other things. I showed her the necklace he gave me.

"Bella, it's absolutely beautiful! It must have cost a fortune!"

"Yeah. I know. Isn't he so sweet?"

Alice dragged me to my closet and pulled out outfit after outfit. Finally, she decided on a purple dress that went mid-thigh with a black belt around the waist and black boots with a two inch heel. I protested firmly about the boots, but of course, Alice would have none of it.

"Shush, Isabella, or tomorrow I'll have you looking like a clown! Don't test me," she threatened.

I threw my hands up in surrender. "So, when are you and Jasper seeing each other again?"

"I don't know… At school tomorrow, maybe?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Oh, Alice." I stood up and gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Oh, Bella. Why does life have to be so fucked up?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning came quickly. It was easier to get ready today as Renee and Charlie thought I was going over to Newton's. After Alice had finished my hair and make-up, we went down stairs.

"Bella, do you want us to drop you off at Newton's?" asked Renee.

"No, it's okay. Alice can drop me off."

"Bella, we'll take you. There's no need to bother Alice," said Charlie.

"I want to take her," Alice said.

"Alice, you have homework to do. Don't lie to me, I saw the assignment in your bag. So go and do it now, young lady."

Alice grudgingly walked up the stairs into her room, muttering obscenities the whole time. Before she left, she gave me an apologetic look and I sent her an its-not-your-fault look back.

I got into the car, thinking how I was going to get out of this one. I whipped out my phone and texted Edward.

_Sorry, Edward. My parents insisted on driving so I'll probably b l8_

"Bella, who are you texting?" asked Renee. Why do they pick now to be so observant?!

"Uh, mum, why do you have to know about all my conversations?!"

"Bella."

"Fine. I was texting Mike."

When we finally got to Newton's, even Renee and Charlie got out. "What are you doing?"

"We're coming inside with you, silly," replied Renee.

Oh God! Could this get any worse?! We, well Renee, rang the doorbell. Karen's voice greeted us.

"Hello. Come in, come in. We weren't expecting you," said Karen.

Thanks, make today a whole lot more difficult why don't ya? Renee and Charlie gave me looks. "She means… that she wasn't expecting us so soon."

We walked in and Karen greeted us with open arms.

"Sorry, that we're a tad early. Bella didn't tell us what time to be here." God, Renee SHUT UP!!!

"Uh, there must be a mistake, I'm not aware of any get together…" said Karen.

"Oh, didn't Mike tell you?! Oh, well then we must be off," I said, quickly.

"No, Bella, that's okay. I'll call Mike and-," she began but I cut her off.

"No, that's okay, I just uh… remembered that…. Uh… I forgot to bring something and, uh… I have homework to do. It was stupid off me so we'll just go now."

But Mike was already there. "Hello Bella. I didn't know you were coming over today."

I laughed nervously. "Don't you remember Mike? Or did I get the date wrong?"

"I must have forgotten, silly me," said Mike with a smile.

"No, I must've gotten the date wrong. Well, sorry for just barging in on you. We'll just be going now," I said, backing out of the door, dragging Renee and Charlie with me.

"Bella, what was that all about?! You embarrassed us!" said Charlie, harshly.

"Sorry. I must have gotten the day wrong. To punish myself, I'm going to walk home."

"And so you should," said Charlie.

I walked back the way we came with a smile on my face. Finally, it had worked. I took out my phone and dialled Edward's number.

"Hello?" his velvety voice greeted me as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Edward, it's Bella."

"Oh, hi Bella." His voice sounded weird, sort of strained.

"So, I finally got away from Newtons. Where are we meeting?"

"Um, how about in the park?" His voice was still strained.

"Sure. But, Edward, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing. I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," I said, my words dripping with doubt.

"But, I am. There's no need to worry, Bella. So I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, in about five minutes. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and I put my phone away.

It struck me odd that Edward chose the _park_, a place so out in the open, where anyone could see us. But, I shrugged it off and kept walking.

After about five minutes, I got to the park, where I found Edward waiting for me by the swings, a sad expression on is face.

"Hi Edward. What's wrong?"

"Bella, I… we can't do this anymore," said Edward, his face a mask, free of expression.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, confusion etched n my face.

"I mean, sneaking out, lying to our families… being with each other. I can't do it anymore. I can't keep hurting my family. Goodbye, Bella."

Tears filled my eyes, and I tried to keep them in, but they spilled out, streaming relentlessly down my face. "B-but I-I-I t-thought w-w-we shar-red some-thing sp-sp-special," I said, between sobs.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward said, as he backed away from me and finally disappeared from view.

I collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably. How could he do this to me. I thought… I thought he love me. Obviously not, though. Why, why was I so stupid?!

I don't know how long I sat there, sobbing and crying over him.

**APOV**

I was so excited for Bella. She was so close from her Happily Ever After… All I had to do was get Mike out of the picture… I believe Edward, Jasper and Emmett, with the help of a few sharp knives, maybe some guns, could take care of that for us.

Renee and Charlie came in, interrupting my plans for the murder of Mike. I realised with horror that Bella wasn't with them.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She walked home. She got the date mixed up," said Charlie, evidently not caring that his oldest daughter was out there alone and it was almost dark…

We waited for her to come home, but she didn't. Renee was frantic.

"Charlie, you're such an idiot! You let our baby girl walk outside alone!! Something's happened to her and it's all your fault! I swear, if she's dead or if she's broken in any way, you will pay!"

"Calm down Renee. We'll call the police and they'll find her in no time," he promised.

So, with that, he called the police and explained the entire situation, leaving out the part where he told her to walk by herself, of course. Emmett and I also got out and looked for her. I rang Edward but he didn't pick up. Next, I rang Jasper, who picked up but replied that Edward wasn't home yet, either. I relaxed a little and told Emmett.

"Hey, I'm just going to the swings in the park up ahead," I informed Em. I did just that swinging into the air, closing my eyes and feeling the wind in my hair and allowing ,myself to soak in all the sounds around me: the twitter of birds… the sound of grasshoppers… the sound of someone sobbing… Wait, what?!

I got off the swing and walked towards the sound and found the source of the noise: a girl with chocolate brown hair…

"Bella?! Emmett come here. It's Bella!" I walked forwards towards Bella, whose dress was coated with dirt and hair messy. "Bella? Bell? Bells, can you hear me?" I shook her gently but stopped when she looked up at me. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy. Why was she crying?

"Bella what happened? Why are you crying?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"H-he s-said h-he d-d-didn't w-want t-to b-be w-w-with m-me any-m-more." She fell into my arms and stained my gorgeous new pink v-neck top with her tears.

"Edward? No, how could he do that?! That son of a bitch! I'll show him! I'll show him! I'll tear him apart and burn the bloody pieces! EMMETT!!" I called yet again.

Emmett appeared at my side. "Bella, who the fuck did this to you! They're gonna fucking die? What'd they do to you?!"

"It was Edward. He… he kinda broke up with her…"

**EPOV**

Damn fucking Newton! One day I will personally murder him brutally, showing no mercy. He made me hurt Bella, my angel, my love.

_*Flashback*_

"_Oh, Mr Cullen?" Newton called from the hallway._

"_Yes?"_

"_Would you come into my room, I must speak to you."_

_I obliged, even though I didn't want to. He locked his door after I entered._

"_Listen here, you son of a bitch! I know that you're hanging out with Bella too much! That is why you're going to tell her that you never want to see her again," said Newton. How the hell does he know?! Is he, like, a stalker or something?!_

"_What makes you think that I'm gonna say that to her?" I responded harshly._

"_Just remember that I have connections. If you don't do as I say, you may find your family business going down the toilet. Or you may find your brother dead and yourself arrested…"_

_*end of Flashback*_

What an ASSWHOLE!

It was so hard to say those words, to get them out of my mouth. She had just had to call me, bring the inevitable event closer than I would have liked. When I had gotten the words out of my mouth, I wanted to come up to her and comfort her, to wipe the tears of her cheeks, to hold her close and kiss her. But I couldn't. Stupid Newton made sure of that as he watched from the bushes. It broke my heart to see Bella in so much pain. I desperately wanted to make the pain go away, I wanted to make everything bad in the world go away. All for her. I'd do anything for her.

But now I had ruined that all. I ruined everything! And it was all vile Newton's fault. He was the only thing stopping me. He was the only thing standing in the way between me and Bella, the only thing standing between us and our happy fairytale ending. He had made me ruin it all and I couldn't fix it.

But, maybe, just maybe, by same weird chance of fate, I can find a way to make it all better…

**A/n: okay, guys, how did you like that chapter? Please tell me what you think! **

**BTW, this story now has almost 5, 800 hits!! Thanks guys!!**

**I don't know when I'm next going to update but just know that reviews make me update faster.**

**Please REVIEW!!**

**~B~**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: Alrighty guys, you know I love you all! So, here's the next chapter…**

**But, before you read it I just want to say thanks to all the people that reviewed/ favourited/ story alerted and just read the story!! I only put it on yesterday and I already have more than 6, 000 hits!!! That's like, more than 200 people read my story in one night!!**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to twilightluver(dot)tm(dot)ed for her lovely and inspiring message!!**

**Okay, here's chapter 20!!**

BPOV

I didn't eat for the next few days, in fact I didn't do anything. I lay in bed day after day, staring forlornly at the ceiling, tears streaming down my cheeks.

My parents thought it was pre-wedding nerves. But Alice and Emmett knew better.

I didn't understand how E- _he_ could just leave me now, after all we shared, all we'd planned, he was just going to leave me just before the wedding that he knew I hated. How could he do this to me?! I thought he loved me!

Why does _my_ life have to be so complicated?! Alice can go out with Jasper, who, by the way, hasn't broken up with her! Emmett and Rose could… well, I actually don't know what they did, but I don't want to know either… Renee and Charlie didn't have anything against that, even if Rose did lose her virginity on their couch!

I missed my childhood, where I didn't have to worry about weddings and heart-break and crushes… Being a teenager is just so damn difficult!

APOV

I can't believe Edward would do that to Bella! He loved her! He cared for her! He… broke off their relationship.

Yeah, well, I broke his car!!!

That's right.

Emmett and I got out of class early today and smashed up Edward's Volvo! We also got some spray paint and wrote 'Dickhead' on the front of his car! Needless to say, Emmett and I really enjoyed it! But, the best part was seeing Edward's face! It was freaking hilarious!!!! I took some pictures of it for Bella. I think she'd like seeing him in as much pain as Bella was in. But, what an asswhole, he didn't even shed a tear for Bella but he felt so much agony at the loss of his car! What a dickhead!

I went into Bella's room and opened the door. "Bella, sweetie, guess what I did today?"

"What?" she replied in an emotionless voice.

"I smashed Edward's car!" I took out my phone and showed her the pictures. She burst out crying.

Oopsie.

BPOV

She did what?! How could she.. And then she showed me pictures of _him_ just what I need right now! Alice, why don't you go ahead and pull my heart right out of my chest and squish it with your feet?!

"Oh, sorry Bella! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have shown you the pictures! I'm so so so so so so so sorry!"

"Just leave me alone, Alice," I said, turning around in the bed so my back was facing her.

EPOV

I was not having a good day. First, I wake up crying after having a dream of Bella. Next, I get to school and Emmett, Alice and even Jasper and Rose are glaring at me! Then, I get out of school, only to find my precious car smashed up and the word 'dickhead' written on it with spray paint in big bold letters.

I hate my life.

**A/n: okay yeah, guys I know that was like really short! I'm sorry but what else can I put in that chapter? Not much!**

**Oh, and BTW, either the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the last one and then there will be an epilogue! **

**So, tell me what you think of this chapter! That means, REVIEW peoples!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET THE CHAPTERS FASTER!!! LOOK AT THIS CHAPTER! **

**REVIEW! PLEASE?????????????????????????????????**

**~B~**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: 'Kay guys. Hi! I wrote this chapter on the bus home. This chapter differs from what I had actually imagined, but I think this way will work better.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter…!**

My last day of being single, my last day of freedom came all too quickly.

The day went by swiftly. We went to pick up my dress and the bridesmaid dresses from the Newton's. In any normal wedding the bride chose the dresses and the bridesmaid and all that shit, right? Obviously, this wedding was not normal. Everything was chosen without my opinion or consent. I absolutely hate my wedding dress! It was pure white with sequins and sparkles along the bodice and it was long and puffy, with some weird pattern on the skirt. **(A/n: pic on profile) **The bridesmaid dresses were a pale pink strapless number. **(A/n: again pic on profile) **Alice's dress was a slightly darker shade of pink as she was my maid of honour. Again my opinion wasn't asked, but I was happy with it. I mean, who else would I choose?

I'd had enough of the day. I went to bed early and fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep almost instantly, a sleep where I wasn't plagued with thoughts of the upcoming day…

I was woken up by a noise, that sounded like a rock was thrown against the window. I got up and opened the window, only to see a glint of bronze and emerald green in the darkness.

Edward.

"What are you doing?" I whisper-yelled.

"Rescuing the damsel in distress," he replied. "Now quickly pack what you can and come down before your parents wake up."

I can't believe it. Edward was here just days after breaking up with me, to come and save me from the wedding. **(A/n: when writing that last sentence I wrote 'save me from the window' accidentally! LOL!)**

I stuffed pillows into my bed, as a decoy. I scrawled a quick note to Alice and Emmett and left iThen I threw shoes, clothes and other necessities into a large backpack which was in my wardrobe. I slung the backpack on my shoulder and then, like a clichéd old fairytale, I climbed down the side of the house. But, of course, I fell and landed in Edward's awaiting arms. It was straight out of a fairytale.

He pressed his lips to mine and I got lost in the moment. Finally he pulled away and we got into his car. We stopped in front of his house. It was then that I finally realised that I was away from the nightmare that was Mike Newton.

**EPOV**

It was a spur-of-the-moment decision that led me up to Bella's house. I couldn't take not seeing her, not talking to her. I knew the wedding was tomorrow and I wasn't about to let that happen. So I did the only thing I could: throw rcks at her window till I get her attention like in books.

It worked, though didn't it?

Anyways, we finally got to my house, where Rose and Jasper were still up, even though it was like 2 o'clock in the morning. Rose came up and hugged Bella. "Hey, Bell. I see your back here already."

"Yeah, well, we're not staying here too long," I said.

"What? Why? Edward, you have a lot of explaining to do," said Bella.

I grabbed her hand and took her into my room. "Questions?"

"Why did you come and 'rescue me'?"- she made air quotations- "Why am I here? Why the hell did you-,"

"Bella, I meant one at a time," I smiled a crooked smile.

"Fine. Uh… why don't you explain the whole situation starting with the part where you broke up with me." As she said that, I saw her frown and a tear sprang to her eye but she wiped it away quickly.

"Okay, so this is how the story goes. Mike, the bloody stalker, knew that we were spending time together and told me to break up with you or he'll kill my family or some shit like that. Bella, I didn't want to break up with you. I still love you with all my heart.

"Today, I couldn't take it anymore, and I knew the wedding was tomorrow and I had to bust you out. So, here we are."

"Okay, but um, what did you mean before when you said, 'we're not staying here long' or whatever?" she asked.

"Well, before I left, I bought plane tickets to Forks, Washington," I said, holding them up.

"Oh," was all she said.

I moved closer to her and kissed her. "C'mon Bella, we better get going. Our plane leaves in about an hour."

Jasper and Rose chose to stay in Sydney for a while longer for Emmett and Alice, but I didn't mind. I'm glad that we're all finally getting our happy endings.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it! I was leaving Sydney! I was leaving the place I was born in. I was leaving the place I grew up in. I was leaving Alice and Emmett.

I hugged Jasper and Rose on the way out. "Thanks guys! For everything. I'll miss you!" And I would. I'd miss them and all my friends and my family. But there was one person I definitely would not miss. Mike Newton.

Now, I could finally forget about him and live and grow up the way I've always wanted to.

We went through security and all that and we finally boarded the plane. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I nestled in for a long flight.

APOV

"Charlie!"

Renee's voice was what had woken me up from my lovely dream, in which instead of Bella and Mike, Jasper and I got married. And then there was the honeymoon…

I got up and walked into the hallway. "What's wrong?" I asked drowsily.

"Bella's gone," said Renee, looking panic-stricken.

I tried to hide my smile. Bella was free! It was highly likely, almost certain, that Edward and Bella were finally going to get their Happily Ever After.

I went back into my bedroom to choose my outfit for today, seeing as there wasn't going to be a wedding today. "Hm, not that one. Oh jeez, why do I still have this one? Meh. Mm, nope. Definitely not. Ah, perfect," I muttered to myself looking through all my wardrobe to find an outfit.

I put it on and began to walk out the door, when I spotted a folded up piece of paper near my bed. I picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

_Dear Alice and Emmett,_

_I'm fine. No one has kidnapped me during the night or whatever. Edward came during the night and I snuck out with him. I don't know where I'll go from here, but I'll try and be safe._

_I love you both and I'll miss you dearly. Don't forget that. I hope everything works out with you in your lives. I hope it all works out with Jasper and Rose._

_Goodbye,_

_Bella._

It was written n Bella's untidy scrawl and it was messier than usual due to her haste.

I walked into Emmett's room and woke him up. God, he sounded like a chainsaw when he snores. Ugh.

"Wake up Em! WAKE UP!" I screamed.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I went to the bathroom and filled up a bottle with water.

I tipped it all over Emmett's head.

"Alice what the fuck was that for?!"

I thrust the note into his face and he grabbed it and read it. "Aw, Bells got out! The world makes sense again!"

"Charlie is going to be so pissed!" I said.

At that moment Charlie screamed, "ISABELLA!"

"Look at that. I'm right again."

Charlie and Renee stormed into the room. "Do either of you know where Bella is?" asked Charlie, clearly livid.

"Nope," I said honestly. Emmett shook his head.

"Hm. Alice what are you wearing?! You're going to a wedding, NOT a nightclub," said Renee.

"How can there be a wedding without a bride?" I asked with an innocent expression on my face.

They both walked out of the room. "Change, Alice!" called Renee, over her shoulder.

I got into my dress. Of course, it was pretty! Don't get me wrong! But it felt… weird… wrong…

I slipped on the dress and the matching stilettos that I'd spent half a day looking for and a clutch. I applied make-up and did my hair and put on a gold necklace and some bracelets and bangles.

I walked downstairs. Renee and Charlie were already dressed in their fancy wear.

Emmett came down soon enough. We left for the church.

Charlie was going to have fun explaining to Newton.

We walked in and the wedding march started playing. Newton was standing at the altar looking smug, like he'd just won a battle. I couldn't wait to see the smile wiped off his face.

I walked up to the aisle. I decided to take matters into my own hands and make this as offending as possible for Newton.

I walked up to the microphone on the altar.

"Thank you everyone. Can I please have quiet and all eyes on me. Thank you. My name is-."

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to do that," hissed Newton.

"As I was saying, my name is Alice Swan and, unfortunately, this wedding cannot go on. Isabella, my sister and the bride, is not present. I doubt she is even in the country. She has run away from her fiancée, and rightly might I add. Thank you for attending everyone, but you may all now leave," I said, walking off the altar, smirking as Newton's face was absolutely priceless. Where's the camera when you need it?

"Not so fast, Ms Swan." I ran to the doorway, where Jasper stood. I wrapped my arms around his neck but he extricated himself from me and got down on one knee.

He couldn't be…

"Alice Mary Swan, after all these people have gone to all this trouble to attend and after all this wedding has cost, it would be disgraceful to make them leave. Alice, will you marry me?" he pulled out a black box, in which there was a gorgeous diamond ring.

I didn't answer, I just tugged on Jasper's shirt and dragged him up to the altar.

Charlie stood up to object and he sad something, but I didn't listen. I was already lost in Jasper's gorgeous eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride," stated the priest. I hadn't even listened to the ceremony.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and dipped me backwards, pressing his lips firmly to mine. I knotted my fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss.

This truly was a Happily Ever After.

**A/n: OMG! Guys, that was it! Last chapter! But there will be an epilogue! But it's all over now.**

**What did you think of the ending? I had several other ideas but I think this one worked better.**

**Tell me what you think guys, please.**

**I'm not sure when the epilogue will be written. Just bear with me. I'm going away soon, so hopefully the epilogue will be up before then. I not, you guys will have to wait for four more weeks, or less if I can get an internet connection.**

**REVIEW, please!!! Reviews make me write faster!**

**~B~**


	22. Epilogue

**A/n: Hey guys! Here's the epilogue that you've all been waiting for…**

BPOV

It had been about three months since I had run away with Edward. We were currently staying at his house in Forks. All I can say about Forks is that it is cold and rainy and dreary and dull… yet, I've never been happier.

Edward's parents are lovely. They both welcomed me into the family instantly, although, I do think Esme was a little annoyed at losing a customer.

I called Alice a while ago. She was happy. She told me that Jasper had proposed on what was supposed to be my wedding day and they were now married and living with Rosalie until they can find their own house.

As for Emmett and Rosalie, only time will tell what will happen to them, although, the way they're going they may be happily married with children in a year at the most.

She told me what happened at the wedding. She told me as best she could about Mike's expression as she announced that I wasn't marrying him. She told me what happened after it- Jasper's proposal and their wedding- in great detail.

Edward and I are happy. We're going to the same school (Forks High) and when we graduate, we're going to Dartmouth apparently. I don't know what Edward or his parents did to get me in, and frankly, I'd rather not know.

We plan to get married one day, but not now. Not after all this drama.

In such a small town as Forks, it's incredible to believe that there are so many interesting people! There's Angela Weber, she is the nicest person you will ever meet in your whole life! There's Lauren Mallory, who reminded me of Tanya and Jessica back home. Then there's Jacob Black. Edward has issues with him. I'm not sure why but Edward hates him. He seemed kinda nice… Oh well.

Life was perfect now. I couldn't complain about anything. I had a wonderful man who loved me, two loving parental figures and my whole life ahead of me. After all the drama and shit, life seemed to finally be working out…

**A/n: Okay, that was the epilogue! Ya, it was short, but what else was there to write? Maybe later I'll make it longer if a random idea hits me. If not, tough bananas!**

**I would just like to say thank you to all the people that supported me and read/reviewed/ favourite/alerted this story!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the ending!! If you have any ideas tell me and I'll redo this epilogue and make it longer!**

**Thank you, goodbye and REVIEW!!**

**~B~**


End file.
